Cosmic Naruto
by JD Fanficing
Summary: Naruto finds himself trapped in an ancient mysterious archive which contains the secrets to the oldest and most powerful energy in all of existence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Say hello to my Naruto Fanfiction... Said your hellos? Good, to the Prologue! ROLL THE SCRIPT! BTW I'm borrowing a few elements from other anime, maybe a few events/characters, I may throw in a bit of TV shows as well, such as Doctor Who, my favorite TV show. Also I'll be using a combination of Japanese names/titles and English names/titles.  
** **Almost forgot this, DISCLAIMER: I own literally none of the anime or shows that are in anyone used and/or featured in this literary work. I'm also borrowing elements each from two other Authors: Tauren177 and Seldom Prodigy(Great writers). Apparently one of the elements I'm borrowing from Seldom Prodigy is from the movie Riddick(Cool movie that I'm currently watching). Although these elements will be a bit, different than what they were originally.**  
"Speech"  
 **Setting  
"Biju Speech"  
** _Emphasis on a word  
"Thoughts"  
 **"Biju Thoughts"**_

* * *

Today was an average day for everyone in the village of Konoha, it was currently noon. Everything about today screamed average like a billboard, the heat was average, the weather was average, etc. All of this day was average for everybody, even the ANBU and Hokage, all except for one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had found a very ancient and weird archive. He found it when he was trying to escape some Chunin who were trying to punish him for some shenanigans, he was only 6, yet he out _foxed_ them pretty easily. The truth is the Chunin didn't want to catch him, but had to make it believable, it's not like Naruto needed to know that though. He found the library when the ground gave way beneath him, seemingly at random.

"This place is so dusty, weird... And huge..." Naruto said aloud, not even questioning the fact that there was nothing emitting light. "Maybe I can find some ancient technique to become Hokage?!" Naruto exclaimed. So, with that thought in mind, he started looking through all of the scrolls and books, coming across one especially old book named: _"Cosmic Energy"._

Naruto being, well, Naruto, thought that sounded pretty cool, so he grabbed the book, plumped on the stone floor down in the aisle and started reading. Thankfully the book had a few pictures and had a vocabulary even someone with Naruto's poor education could comprehend.

After several hours of concentrating and focusing hard, Naruto finished the book, dropped the book and threw his arms up in victory, not even questioning his lack of thirst and hunger in this ancient library, abundant in weird vibes.

"I did it! Now I need a way to get out." Naruto congratulated himself "But first."

Naruto pulled the backpack he had from his shoulders and sat it on the ground and grabbed his ramen. After devouring his meal in seconds, he searched about the centuries old archive, finding no way out, since he fell out of the ceiling, he sat down and decided to meditate. Reading in the book that with enough meditation, one could find a solution to their problem, it was something called enlightenment.

After twelve hours give or take, Naruto was still meditating. He had lost himself in a pool of Cosmic Energy, combined with the library rid him of basic bodily needs(Hunger, thirst, pee, poop, etc.) and his own thoughts. Currently he was stuck on one thought process: _"Didn't gramps tell me that meditating helped with something called spiritual energy? But the book said that Cosmic Energy and Spirit energy were too different things, but Cosmic Energy is a much more powerful substitute for Spirit Energy and Physical Energy..."_ And so, as Naruto gathered more and more Cosmic Energy, he couldn't control it and he 'drowned' in it, being rendered unconscious and forced out of the meditation and enveloped in a burst of Cosmic Energy, which looked like the continuous spectrum was exploding from his very core.

 **Within Naruto's Mindscape**

"How'd I end in some sewer? Wasn't I a Library? Maybe this is a dream? Doesn't matter... I'll get out of here and impress everyone with my new awesome Cosmic Energy!" Naruto exclaimed, running straight forward, blindly.

"And when everyone asks how I did that, I'll be all like: "That's for me to know and you never to find out!" Naruto said in his excitement, still running, not at all caring about what he was fast approaching, Cosmic Energy did enlighten, but it didn't mature you... That's for sure.

After a few minutes of excited, blind, running, Naruto ran straight into a giant metal bar and fell backwards, dazed. After a few seconds Naruto got up and peered into that giant cage, his jaw dropped when he saw the giant fox staring back at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I mentioned before, this is a prologue. So, if I get a lot of positive responses, I'll continue on to chapter 1. Random question: Does anybody know what "predator eye" would be in Japanese? This question is essential to the story. Till the next time, I am JD Fanficing, see your review(Hopefully) in the next one.**


	2. Boring explanation time!

**I'm back! I know it's been awhile, but my internet's a dick and deleted my progress... So... You know that song and dance. Anyway... To the good stuff. The M rating is for later things...**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN SQUAT, I mean like, literally nothing.**

* * *

The Fox stared down at Naruto for a good two minutes, analyzing him, measuring him up, looking into his very soul, scaring the crap out of him for funzies, you get the gist. All the while Naruto's standing there, his knees are shaking, and he's trying to not piss himself as this giant fox's red eyes gazed into his very soul.

 **"Do you know why you're here?"** The fox asked in a rather calm voice that boomed throughout the mindscape, surprising Naruto.

"U-uh, n-no..." Naruto nervously replied in a shaky voice.

 **"You're here... Because of cosmic energy... The jinchuuriki before you tried using cosmic energy to control me, the first one, she channeled positive cosmic energy, which only weakens me. The second, she channeled negative, which makes me stronger. But you, you channeled raw cosmic energy, which makes bijus, like myself, obedient, which is the only reason I'm telling you this."** The fox admitted with a neutral and all-knowing tone. There was a twinge of kindness to his voice, but only if you listened closely and carefully.

"Cool!" Naruto was excited to hear this kind of news, but for the wrong reason. "That means I have control over cosmic energy, right?!"

 **"Nope, not at all, it means by having cosmic energy, you have me at your disposal."** The ancient beast explained to Naruto like a parent would to a child.

"But, who are you?..." Naruto asked genuinely puzzled and a little let down.

The Nine tails face palmed heavily, without face palming, at that question. **"I'm the Nine Tailed Fox."**

"I was always told the Fourth Hokage killed you..." Naruto stated, feeling betrayed and lied to.

 **"Nah, he just sealed me in you."** The Kyubi may obey Naruto and not want to kill him, but that didn't mean he was actually concerned about Naruto, emotionally anyway.

"...W-why?!" Naruto asked furious and in pain, emotional pain. "Why me?!"

 **"It had to do with the fact that you were just born and your chakra coils weren't developed or something like that..."** The kitsune stated rather blunt. In all honesty he overheard Minato talking about it, but he wasn't paying attention, he really didn't care at that particular moment in time.

"So, the Fourth chose me to jail you, control you amd save the village from you?" Naruto asked, he was slowly coming up with his own much better reason.

 **"That's all in some way or another, true, yeah."** The Kyubi was bored with this conversation, he wanted to move to the next item of business.

"That... is... AWESOME!" Naruto restrained himself from shouting in glee, he was happy that he was chosen to save the village from a giant and powerful demon, he still has yet to learn the ramifications and everything else within him, but that comes later.

 **"Yes, yes it... I guess. Next order of business, you also have a great and powerful dragon sealed in you."** The ancient fox relayed like it was telling someone about the weather.

"EH?!" Naruto yelled back in surprise and question.

 **"I did not stutter child. You have a red dragon sealed inside you."** The fox bluntly responded.

"That's cool too, right?" He pondered aloud.

 **"No, it's left. Yeah, it's cool. Although using it is far different than me."** The demon kitsune explained, even though he knew Naruto would likely ignore him.

"Okay, whatever." Naruto did not care in the slightest about the details at this current instance in his.

 **"Also there's some other things I should probably tell you before I explain your abilities of the great and all powerful Cosmic Energy."** The demonic fox told in an extremely boring and monotone voice hoping that Naruto would lose interest.

"Let's focus on that..." Naruto reasoned, the monotone voice working like a charm.

 **"Alright. For starters; Cosmic energy is several times a better version of chakra, but can't be used in the same ways. It's a replacement for physical and spiritual energy, so you can use Cosmic Energy to make a stronger version of Chakra. Cosmic energy can be used to augment your physical and mental capablities..."** The ancient archive of a fox droned on boring the crap out of Naruto, he was listening and he did care, but he had the attention span of a gold fish at this point in his life. **"-Alright, got all that?"** The demon inquired.

"Uhh-" Naruto couldn't fathom a response that wasn't a lie.

 **"You got none of that?"** The fox asked with a deadpan.

"Indeed." The cosmic energy had an improvement on his vocabulary, Naruto didn't even know where he learned that word.

 **"Let me make this simple; Cosmic can be used to make better Chakra and enhance your natural abilities. Okay?"**

"Yeah."

 **"Cosmic energy can make your smarter if you use it correctly. Cosmic energy can be used to hijack abilities from other dim-"** The fox continued to simply explain Naruto actually paying attention and getting it.

* * *

AN: Alright, so I'd like to be shown that this is liked and more is wanted before I make a whole bunch of it.


	3. Super Special Examination

**AN: Not to worry children(Fallout 3 reference, speaking of which, there might be some elements and references), we're no longer sitting through Naruto and the Nine-Tails talking and crap, it's time for a time skip, like six years? Yeah, that should do just fine. Also at this point I'm just gonna put what I've added up here. Just in this chapter, I've added some elements from Riddick and Seldom Prodigy with some editing, I think anyway.  
DISCLAIMER: I own bat guano. Not even bat guano, a little thing called: Nothing. You know where I can get some bat guano, right? Of course you do.  
ON TO THE GOOD STUFF or whatever you call this chapter...**

* * *

 **Six years since Naruto discovered the library**  
It was the final days of the Academy, every student was currently staring down at the written exam, deep in concentration and focus... All except two students; Shikamaru Nara, he was currently napping like definitely inheriting his clans aspects and Naruto Uzumaki who was currently and has been meditating for the past twenty-five minutes, although it was hard to tell if he was sleeping with his ever present black tinted welding glasses on. Both of these students had finished the written portion of this exam about 5 minutes after they started... Which was like twenty-five minutes ago... Yes the other students have taken about thirty minutes.

After another ten minutes of silence, very faint snoring and one Kiba Inuzuka doubting himself quietly at his desk, all of the other students finished one after another, relieved to have finished, most nervous about how they did except for the narcissistic Sasuke Uchiha who was first among the majority.

"Alright! The written exam is complete, now on to the physical portion of this test." Iruka announced to everyone, waking the snoozing Nara and causing Naruto to stop his meditation and stand up and lean forward on his desk, that he and he alone sat at, waiting for further directions from his sensei.

"Let's head outside and start the duels!" Iruka instructing in a very announce-like voice, he was great at announcing and the class did as he said and everyone vacated the classroom to go outside and gather around the psuedo-arena, Naruto exiting the building first and hopping into the only tree and taking his seat on a branch and resuming his meditation form, but holding off on it.

"Remember the rules: No weapons, no pets, and no jutsu. This is purely to test your taijutsu skills. First duel is between..."  
That's where Naruto tuned out of what Iruka was saying and started meditating, gathering cosmic energy. He was still observing the fights, of course, he just didn't care for Iruka's announcements. One of his greatest discoveries was that with meditation he could tune his ears out of the frequency of speech and tune into movements only on a whim.

After several pathetic duels and a few good fights now and then...  
"...Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced, which Naruto tuned in just in time to hear his name and he jumped from his location on the branch into the arena across from the village's Uchiha.

"So, I'm fighting you, huh? This'll be _fun_." Naruto said to himself, ready to get on with the fight. He didn't show it though, he only had a handsome smirk on his face, making a few kunoichi-to-be, especially Hinata, swoon and blush and other crap like that. He didn't take a stance, hell he didn't even raise his fists. He just mocked Sasuke with a bored look, managing it with the goggles on and a smirk.

Sasuke, on the other hand, almost immediately assumed his clan's signature stance, lacking the Sharingan however to accompany it. He didn't have a smug smirk on his face, he was trying to keep his facial expressions neutral actually. He may be a narcissistic arrogant twat, but even he knew when he was outmatched and that was against the sleeveless blood red muscle shirt, everyone remembers how that in the beginning of the year the shirt started out white and gradually turned to this dark red shirt, wearing Uzumaki with a lean muscular build. Not only that but Naruto had an aura of intimidation about him, like if you were the prey and he was your predator, which wasn't that far off actually.

"Are both combatants ready?" Naruto simply looks at Iruka and Iruka knowing the look, immediately looked to Sasuke in his stance.

"FIGHT!" Iruka declared the beginning of the duel and stepped out of the arena.

Neither one of them moved an inch staring at each other, when Sasuke charges at Naruto, throws a fist to hishead and Naruto reacts by putting a palm to the attack and redirects it to his right, so Sasuke follows up with a roundhouse kick to the left side of Naruto's face, only for said 'target' to reach across with his right hand and stop the blow. Naruto grabs the wrist of the fist that tried to punch him and with Sasuke's leg in hand, Naruto tosses the Uchiha into the air making him go spinning and right where he should land, Naruto sticks a bent elbow into the air with a thrust, which landed right in the prick's gut. Naruto extended his arm quickly, shoving Sasuke over to the ground on Naruto's right. Sasuke had rolled onto his back, when Naruto walked right next to him and lifted his foot onto the proud Uchiha's chest, declaring his dominance over the last of the Uchiha in the village and declaring his victory and ending the fight before it even began.

"That was fast..." Many of the students murmured among themselves, but Shikamaru said aloud what everyone was basically saying, in an uncharacteristic semi-excited tone of voice.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka declared the obvious, even though it wasn't necessary.

At that Naruto returned to the branch, now with a leg clothed in combat cargo pants and a combat boot hanging over the edge. He didn't resume meditation, he just waited out the rest of the battles and once the last one was finished, everyone was ushered inside to do the final test of ninjustu and genjutsu.

They called every student into the separated room in alphabetical order. But right when Iruka was about to call Naruto in, a knock was heard at that door met with a come in and four ANBU and Kakashi Hatake walk in.

"We're here to administer Naruto's test due to... Classified reasons." Kakashi explained simply with an eye smile.

"Okay... I guess, Naruto, go with the-" Naruto was already at the door waiting before Iruka even adressed him, ready to depart with the ANBU, which they did five seconds later. This spectacle set the whole room a buss with rumors, whispers, gossip, jealousy and envy. None more than angry than Sasuke, seeing as Naruto was being given special treatment when he thought that he deserved such things. In all fairness... Sasuke's very narcissistic.

Kakashi and the ANBU lead Naruto to the Hokage's office occupied by the Hokage of course.

"Alright, show us what you can do." The Hokage ordered with no hesitation and nothing but power in his voice after him, Kakashi and the ANBU use seals and justus so nobody can hear, see or in anyway detect what's going on.

"Well..." Naruto moved up his goggles and shocked everyone with his eyes... They were so... Powerful and intimidating to the point where of anyone of lesser power it'd be... Fear inducing.

* * *

 ** _The very next day at the academy_**

Naruto was, as usual, meditating at what used to be his desk and was no longer. He was wearing the same clothing, with the exception of the shirt now being crimson purple and him now wearing a trench coat and the addition of a void black headband around his neck. Sasuke was on the verge of having a conniption over not knowing what his test was.

The worst part was Sasuke had to sit there and endure Naruto ignoring him for the past two hours, since their sensei was so very extremely late. When he decided to show up, Naruto immediately got up and walked over to the man, with his masked face and gravity defying hair.

"Sorry for being late guys, a black crossed my path, so I had to find a new route here..."

Everybody had a visible reaction of disbelief except for Naruto, seldom because he really didn't give a shit. If you couldn't tell, the everyone included: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"Okay, meet me on the roof, this place is too boring and stuffy."

He then vanished in a poof of smoke and Naruto disappeared without a trace, leaving Sasuke with Sakura to take the stairs...

* * *

 **A/N: That'll be all for this chapter. I really do hope everyone reading it enjoyed. And please, do leave a review of your opinion without the flaming.  
**


	4. Pitch Black

**A/N: No idea how long it's been since I last updated... Oh well, I'll try to keep this more scheduled.  
Enough of the pleasantries and on to the story, and while you read, please do keep in mind: I do not claim ownership of a single thing in this fictional work, well except for the unique spin I'm putting on this to separate it from the others.**

* * *

Naruto was casually waiting for the others with Kakashi, as per usual meditating. Kakashi however wasn't so casual, his exterior not revealing this little tidbit, thankfully.

Kakashi felt like lesser of a ninja in Naruto's presence... All because Naruto's poker face was better than his, while Kakashi wore a mask. And to add to that, his goggles left nothing, but his eyes to imagination, which was killing him. His face was like an ANBU mask, emotionless and giving whoever looked at him no clue as to what he was thinking... Maybe it was some sort of jutsu or feat of science...

The only problem with that logic was he could sense and _feel_ the raw uncontrolled chakra behind those goggles, mostly because he had seen those fear inducing eyes himself.

That's when Kakashi saw the other two approaching. _"OH THANK KAMI I'M NO LONGER LEFT ALONE TO SPECULATE NARUTO."_ This thought immediately raced through his brain in excitement, he would have to ask around later if people felt the same as he did in regards to the enigma they called Naruto. _  
_

"We'll start this off with introductions." Kakashi announced to his three genin in an semi-uninterested tone.

"Why don't you start us off Sensei and show us how it's done?" Sakura inquired innocently, despite her intelligence, she seemed a little stupid. When in actuality she was just trying the innocent look to get Sasuke's attention.

 _"Sakura is officially the one I dislike the most, how can she be so stupid?"_ Sasuke thought in disdain of having this pink haired hindrance on his team.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like certain things and I dislike certain other things. My dream is too realize a goal I have." The silver haired Jonin informed them in his usual uninterested voice.

Sasuke facepalmed in disbelief while Sakura just let her expression show her shock.

"Pinky, you're turn." Kakashi addressed without caring he nicknamed her pinky.

Sakura was a bit offended by the remark, but was glad he didn't use her _other_ nickname nonetheless.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke and I dislike anything to do with Naruto. My dream is too one day marry Sasuke~." Sakura relayed the quite obvious to anybody that hoped different, except for Naruto whom still didn't have a countable care about anything really.

"You're new nickname is Fangirl, Scowl-Face, your turn." Kakashi offended and made Sasuke go next with ease.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like proving myself to be the better," He said this in such a supercilious tone that it made Kakashi cringe at his arrogance. ", I dislike when people underestimate me and my goal is to defeat and kill two different people." Sasuke said the last part in his _serious_ voice.

Kakashi immediately grimaced at the thought of having this avenger on their team.

"Okay Avenger, yo Blon-," Kakashi froze mid-word when Naruto leveled a gaze at him. "Mr. Genin. It is your turn." Naruto seemed to look up after that, as if thinking what he wanted all these guys to call him. Kakashi shuddered a bit after having so much killing intent directed at him, he thought dubiously that the Demon of the Hidden Mist could pull together this much.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like assassination and a variety of other things, I dislike a very large plethora of different things and my goal is to be the best assassin and _other_ things."

Sakura and Sasuke were both shocked by Naruto, Sasuke not showing it on his face.

"That concludes introductions. Tomorrow 8 am _sharp_ , special test, don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Got it? Good. See you then." Kakashi then vanished in a poof of smoke not really caring for questions and wanting to get the hell away from Naruto.

Naruto nodded and slipped away from the other two, leaving them alone, again.

When Naruto got home to the hidden Namikaze estate, he did some last minute touch ups on his new techniques, making sure they worked and continued on with his normal routine.

* * *

 **{Next day, 7 am}**

Naruto arrived an hour earlier than everyone, simply because he woke up at 4 am and didn't have anything else to do, even after eating two breakfasts.

As usual Naruto went to meditating in a tree. After awhile, he sensed his teammates and another human trying to disguise themselves completely ignorant to their own cosmic presence, which Naruto knew how to conceal.

Once he sensed the presence about to reveal itself, around noonish, Naruto jumped down to the ground scaring Sakura, but not Sasuke and almost immediately Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Alright, so I'm going to administer a survival test."

He showed them all two bells and placed a timer on one of three stumps that were behind him.

"Whoever gets a bell wins the test and gets lunch and yes Sakura, I am aware there are only two bells. Also, whoever does not get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

He returned the bells to the location on his belt loop.

"Come at with the intent to _kill_." Kakashi was barely aware of the hole he was putting himself in by telling them this.

Immediately Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto stayed, not yet ready to start the cat & mouse game. He did however summon hundreds of clones that filled the training ground, creating a sea that filled the field with blond and blood red. They all took out kunai and charged at Kakashi before he even pulled out his little orange book.

Kakashi dealt with the clones as each one came at him, having little difficulty with them, mostly because of the minimal chakra they had.

While Kakashi was dealing with 495 shadow clones, Naruto and five other clones were meditating in the darkest part of the forest. The five clones were five feet away from the original and one another in a pentagram like circle.

They were preparing for Naruto's new jutsu, the chakra gathering around them was very thick and they all had smaller chakra auras around themselves, the Naruto's expelled some killing intent to keep just about everything at bay. After about five minutes of complete and utter silence, the Naruto in the middle flew through hand signs and slammed his open palms together. All of the shadows in the area condensed to where he was and then exploded up creating a shadowy dome over training ground seven and casting the grounds into pitch black darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes the third chapter. You may find yourself wondering how Naruto has this much power... Well put those questions aside because you have no idea what kind of training he went through and you just might find out. Until next time, enjoy yourself.**


	5. Deductions

**A/N: I am happy to announce that from this point forward(last chapter forward rather), I will update this story every Sunday. And with that joyous announcement, on to the fourth chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: Please do understand that I claim nothing in this story except the unique concept and the fact that I typed this. That is all.**

* * *

In the Pitch Black darkness that Training Ground Seven was cast into by Naruto's jutsu, we would see Naruto surrounded by five clones in a pentagram formation. The original Naruto with a smirk on his face, just from the pure fact of being able to cut loose.

"Special Technique: Pitch Black." The original along with five others announced in unison. After that the real Naruto stood up and looked around, unable to see a thing through his goggles.

He smiled at this fact and lifted his goggles, revealing his eyes to gleam brightly with his pupils blending in with his glowing white irises, his sclera being a shade of purple known as lilac.

Naruto took off in a sprint towards Kakashi now that the clones were starting to dwindle a little too low. Naruto's special eyes gave him exclusive optical perfection in this merciless vision suffocating darkness, that the Sharingan would bestow in an illuminated area.

 **-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi was clearly not enjoying how it was darker than night, one might say that he was having a bad time. At least with his Sharingan eye he could make out of the figures of the clones when they were merely fifteen feet away. Allowing him enough time to get an idea as to their plan of attack, defend and retaliate. He still had yet to use a single jutsu, just kunai in both hands and his _special_ eye unveiled.

Kakashi wasn't regretting his choices quite yet, but he would. Sooner or later regardless, he would, that was a definite.

Inexplicably he heard numerous poofs and a hail of kunai came at him from all directions, even above. The Hatake dropped to the ground, noticing how they they were above the ground, that's when he heard another poof, feet plant and suddenly he's flying back into the shitstorm. He hears poofs from every single kunai and instead of getting pierced, he's getting punched and kicked all over his body, not ceasing until the last of the clones are gone and Kakashi slumped on the ground, after all that Kakashi proceeded to stand up, he was former ANBU after all, he could endure it.

 _'Looks like I underestimated his abilities a bit too much...'_ Kakashi thought with a bit of irony making itself known. Especially with how much his eyes inspired fear.

That's when directly in front of Kakashi saw _those_ eyes. They were four times as intimidating as they were the first time. It might've been because now he was able to perceive the power and chakra in those eyes, it was also possible the reason was that the eyes were the only thing he saw in perpetual darkness. Unbeknownst to him however, it was because the Sharingan was the prey of these predatory eyes. Kakashi seemed to start losing what optical abilities he had access too thanks too his special eye. Chakra returned to it's usual transparent status and gradually he was returned to complete and total blindness. Except he could still see the eyes...

 _'Well, shit.'_

The owner of the eyes came sprinting at him, fear spread throughout his body, but he managed to bring up his kunai and hold the powerful swing from a broadsword away from being fatal.

Kakashi was pushed back quite a bit, that's when the sword eased up and another sword came from a different direction, he managed to redirect that one while stepping back and it only grazed his right ribs, tearing through his clothing.

Soon the strikes went from spaced out and a bit slow to a speedy pushing onslaught of swipes and slashes, forcing Kakashi to put his back to a tree and hold off the two crossed blades that were about to slice his throat. The Predator that was attacking put his face rather close to Kakashi's, _those_ eyes staring into his and going into his very soul, not to mention scaring the shit out of him. This instilled a fear deep within Kakashi of those eyes and elicited a newfound respect.

Kakashi heard what sounded like someone using wood style and felt wooden arms close around his waist, torso and legs. Another wooden arm grabbed the bells and tossed them in the direction of The Predator, the jingling giving it away, as soon as the noise of it impacting with someone's hand was heard Special Technique:Pitch Black was canceled and Naruto slid his goggles down back over his eyes before the shadows left him.

Slowly, still a bit frozen with fear, Kakashi recovered his Sharingan eye with his headband, when he witnessed the swords poof like a clone that was dispelled and then he noticed that another wooden limb had a sharp wooden kunai to his throat.

"Um..." Kakashi wasn't as prideful as the Last Uchiha, but he still had pride dammit. And asking a _genin_ for help after being defeated by said genin really hurt his pride, quite a bit in fact. If he wasn't a man and a shinobi he would go home and cry about this.

The wood restraining him withered to harmless nothing, setting him free, without damaging his pride any further.

"Naruto, you have acquired the bells and have won lunch, _single handedly_. Congrat-"

Sasuke and Sakura had showed up on either side of Naruto. Before Kakashi could fully deliver his congrats, Naruto, in one fluid motion, threw a bell to both Sasuke and Sakura, turned around and began to walk away without uttering a single word.

 _'That is the most selfless thing I have ever seen.'_ Kakashi thought to himself, unaware of Naruto's ingenious reasoning.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura and Sasuke said in near unison.

Surprisingly when Naruto turned around, he saw them both holding their bells out to him.

"You got this, I couldn't accept it if I didn't get it myself." Sasuke said, seemingly humble, but still very arrogant. Sakura just nodded along, although her reasoning was entirely different. I'll leave you to ponder the obvious.

"That's real gracious of you. But you two didn't take Kakashi seriously, did you?" Naruto said in a tone mixed of knowledge and disbelief. "Think about it, there's no such thing as a one or two man squad. And notice the emphasis he put on "single handedly", that wasn't just a pot shot at the both of you, but a hint."

Realization dawned on both Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi clapped his hands together, proud of him that the ruse was seen through.

"Good work Naruto, from this point forward you're all officially members of Team Seven! Congratulations."

Sakura shouted in celebration, Sasuke having a smile and Naruto having a smirk of triumph on his face. The goggled genin realized the truth before the rest of them, his teammates would die if they didn't train their asses off. He would try to protect them, but there was only so much he could do.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that Naruto won the bell test and the true test, by himself. I know the course of events is highly dependent on Sasuke and Sakura not dying. But, I'll leave that decision to you, the audience. Please do look on my profile for a poll.  
**


	6. Info Withheld

**A/N: So, google translate is a dick. Welcome to the next installment of Cosmic Naruto, please do enjoy and keep in mind: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME, TV SHOWS OR ANYTHING FEATURED IN THIS STORY. NOR DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP. I'm just claiming ownership over the fact that I am writing this and putting it on this site. That is all. P.S. I have added in something from an anime. Just thought I should tell you. THAT is all.  
**

* * *

 _ **Konoha~Hokage's Office  
**_

It's been a few weeks since Team Seven officially united. Consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and his adoring fan Sakura Haruno. They were by far the most rag-tag team in all of history, some would say they reminded them of the Three Legendary Sannin... Others said they just sucked at team work. They weren't good at tracking like Team Eight, well Naruto was... They also weren't highly proficient in Taijutsu like Team Nine, again, like Naruto was... And there abilities didn't flow together like Team Ten, but Naruto kinda, took care of them.

Regardless, they were about to get there first C-Rank mission. The Third Hokage was digging out the scroll. After a little bit of searching and everyone patiently waiting, he pulls out the mission scroll and hands it to Kakashi when a knock on the door is heard.

"That must be the client now..."

An old man(You know what he looks like) opens the door, walks in and promptly leans on the door wall, with a bottle of booze in his hand and a drunken look on his face.

"These are the bra-" Tazuna started to say while looking at Sakura and Sasuke and then laying his eyes on Naruto, he immediately stopped his sentence and sobered up. He felt like he was going to pee himself by just looking at this Awe Inspiring Shinobi.

"These two look like a joke," Tazuna remarked, referring to Pinky and Duckbutt. "but him, I'm pretty sure this _man_ could scare off any little attacker just by staring at them the right way. What's your name?" Tazuna asked Naruto, his tone a very ingratiating one.

"Name's Naruto." The goggled boy replied coldly, sick of how sycophantic the client was acting already.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Tazuna." He replied in an extremely unctuous way.

"Our mission is too escort Tazuna back to Nami No Kuni?" Kakashi mostly stated, but asked to make sure.

"Yes; A C-Rank." The Third replied in his elderly way.

"Alright, let's go Ragtag." The Jonin said referring to his team while walking out the door with Tazuna.

After separating to pack some stuff; Naruto packing a lot of various useful things, Sasuke packing weapons and clothes and Sakura packing beauty products. They all regathered at the front gate, ready to go.

"To the Land of the Waves." Kakashi announced, beginning their long trek.

After awhile of walking, and Sakura talking to Tazuna in they most annoying way possible. They happened to pass by a puddle which Naruto noticed, analyzed and deduced what it was, silently and on alert, not showing it visibly.

When they had almost fully walked past it, two ninja jumped across Naruto's front, circling the boy with a spiked chain which the mercenaries then began to pull. But it was proving to be a bit difficult, wondering what the problem was they looked back to see that Naruto was stopping them both with only his forearms, which were a metallic reflective black.

The two identical looking men were awe-struck seeing their chain didn't penetrate this kid's skin and he was having no trouble holding out against both of their strength and body weight. After it processed, the two assassins detached the chain from their gauntlet and charged the goggle sporting blonde, aiming to rip him to shreds with their hands.

However when they were within reached Naruto stopped them, by grasping their hands in an iron grip, cracking both of their gauntlets.

In one fluid motion and with incredible speed, Naruto slammed both of their bodies together, making them headbutt one another and knocking themselves out.

"Looks like I made a minor miscal' on their gauntlet material and weight. A real damn shame." The Lonefox said to himself really more than anything.

Sasuke and Sakura were angry for two different reasons, both pertained to Naruto, whom they stared at while he tied up The Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist. Sasuke was angry because of his extremely bad case of arrogance and Sakura was angry simply because Sasuke hadn't done all of that really cool stuff.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and dared to ask the man what he was staring at them for.

"Simple; I want their bounties, but I'm debating whether or not I should chop their heads." The blonde said in contemplation. This didn't exactly alarm Kakashi, it was what most people did, but he wasn't particularly in favor of his genin chopping heads and claiming bounties.

"It wouldn't be the most _ethical_ -" Kakashi started very teacher-ish.

"I ain't asking you 'bout ethics _Red Eye_. I'm talking brass text; Which is more convenient? Leaving them here to be collected or beheading them and shipping 'em off with a clone?"

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's take on the subject, but nevertheless, readjusted his approach to the shorter one.

"It depends on how much you, yourself want to do, do you want a clone to have to carry these guys' back or would you rather let somebody else handle it? Or is your concern how fast you get the bounty when we return?"

Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment thinking, he could lop their heads ship them back with a wood clone using the shunsin and bam, once they returned he'd make bank on their deaths. You see, quite awhile back, he picked up on Mizuki(thanks to Cosmic Energy's enlightenment), made a wood clone(the boy trains extensively) had it turn into Mizuki, made it steal the Forbidden Scroll, gave it to the real Naruto who learned the Shadow Clone jutsu, mass produced clones who made scrolls out of every jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll. In the end he got the Forbidden knowledge and Mizuki was busted, he had it coming working for Orochimaru and all.

"Off with their heads it is then." The merciless boy announced to nobody in particular. Kakashi had Sakura and Sasuke watch, make them hit the shinobi world running, as Naruto, in one swift motion cut of both of their heads with his long, sharp and chakra enhanced trench knives.

"And the dirty deed is done." The blood stained jinchuriki remarked. All viewers, except Kakashi, grimaced when Naruto decapitated them.

Naruto brought out two scrolls and sealed one head in a scroll as a wood clone came from the tree the two corpses were tied and sealed the other head in the second scroll.

The clone transformed into an adult peregrine falcon, clutched the scrolls in it's talon and flew off, easily accelerating to the bird's normal speed and then going beyond it, with the use of chakra.

Kakashi watched the spectacle intrigued at how much his intimidating genin knew. Too say the least, he was surprised, scared and proud all at the same time.

Naruto turned from the watching the clone fly off to Tazuna, confronting the old man.

"Alright Old Man, time to cut the crap, what's really going on here?" The Enlightened boy demanded of the drinker.

"Long story short, I'm building a bridge, but this guy Gato is completely against it so he's got mercenaries on me." Tazuna explained in a very basic manner.

"This mission sounds likes an A-rank if you ask me..." Stated the Jonin of the group. "Guys, I don't think we can do this mission. But, if you really want to..."

Naruto had already continued on the path. "You slackers comin?" He asked them without turning around.

Both Sakura and Sasuke smiled at that and followed the intimidating shinobi, Kakashi sighing and doing the same, making sure they resumed the classic turtle formation.

And they continued on their trek to deliver Tazuna to Nami No Kuni safely, all was well. They crossed over some water, Naruto walked on water, Sasuke got pissed, it was great. Then they ran into thick mist and a lot of killing intent. Which is great, especially for Sakura... Don't tell her I told you this but she peed herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes I did break the fourth wall, I'm also breaking the fourth wall right now. I'm the author, I can break whatever wall I want, it's great. I hope you enjoyed this, please do drop a review and stay... Tuned? Check in? I don't know, just look out for the next installation.**


	7. Testing encounters

**A/N: I hate my internet. I really do.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Key words: Own and Nothing.  
LET'S ROLL.**

* * *

Naruto and his team, plus Tazuna, had stopped walking due to this extremely thick fog shrouding the surroundings. Kakashi wasn't liking this at all, it reminded him a lot of Naruto's Pitch Black technique, giving him many flashbacks of that horrible decision he made, which had made it onto his Fears. It was so bad Kakashi kept having nightmares about for a few weeks after the test until recently. Naruto with little hesitation made the executive decision to take off his goggles, as he did so, Kakashi noticed the decision and was terrified of such an act. He immediately diverted his attention by scanning the blank and merciless fog.

Naruto's unveiled gaze pierced through the fog as if it was as bright as normal. Sasuke and Sakura, as well as Tazuna stared at his eyes, to be respectful it terrified all of them. Wait, I respect none of them, Sakura's scared stiff, Tazuna's about to piss himself. In fact if Sasuke had the prey to those eyes unlocked, Sharingan, he would've pissed himself, but he did still feel the fear of a prey cornered by it's predator on a small scale.

Naruto disregarded all of them and scanned the area, permeating the fog with ease. Seeing something, the Predator(his nickname from Kakashi and any Uchiha) raised his left forearm which was the weird black metallic color again and he caught a giant sword by the blade, that seemingly came out of nowhere midair.

"Damn kid, you're good." A voice said seemingly coming from all around.

"Demon of the bloody mist, Zabuza Momochi? High time I got a real challenge." Naruto said with semi-excited look on his face. He genuinely wanted to fight Zabuza, Naruto had read up on how the man killed his entire class and the man's sword, just the sword in general.

"Oh, a cocky ninja, eh? Getting cocky ki-" Zabuza was stating as he locked eyes with Naruto and felt pure terror spread throughout his body. Naruto grinned widely seeing the look of terror in the Demon's eyes. The Predatory boy began releasing all of his killing intent, all directed at Zabuza. Kakashi quaked in his sandals at all of it, Sakura peed herself, as did Sasuke and Tazuna. Zabuza almost did before he focused all of his killing intent on Naruto. Too bad for the swordsman Naruto didn't feel the affects of killing intent, he new it was there, he just didn't react to it. It simply wasn't in his nature.

Naruto threw the giant blade back to Zabuza and he caught it with minor difficulty and after steeling himself, charged at the genin and swung his sword in a horizontal slash only for Naruto to block it and punch Zabuza in the chest hard. The punch sent Zabuza skidding away, much to his surprise.

 _'What is with the color of his arm?'_ Zabuza thought to himself in wonder as the boy's arm reflected light from nowhere. The act within itself represented the the substance, Naruto's skin, hardening itself to check for any breaches only to find none and gain that reflective quality.

"Damn kid, you're strong... Gotta ask, how'd you guys deal with the Demon Brothers?" Zabuza asked, wanting to know the fate of his assumed to be captured allies.

"I killed 'em for their bounties." Naruto delivered to the killer ice cold, he wasn't trying to be cool or maintain any appearances, that was just how he acted in the given situation.

Zabuza was minimally shocked when he heard a leaf nin did such a deed, but then remembered just who he was dealing with. Zabuza charged the boy yet again. Naruto was all to ready to block it, when he heard a scream for help.

"Sasuke, Help!" Sakura screamed due to the clone coming at her, little did she know, other clones had neutralized both Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto was so focused on the fight, he completely ignored what was happening to his teammates.

Zabuza continued his charge on Naruto, assuming the boy was distracted by the plea for help only for a crude and surprising awakening when the edge of his blade clashed with the blonde's forearm.

"Oh, so you assumed I was concerned about my team? First of all, Kakashi's been holding back, The Dark Knight is so hell bent on revenge it's completely distracted him from doing actual work and his pride doesn't help. Pinky is just plain useless. I would help them, but it was either me or them, so I chose me." The Predatory Blonde delivered to Zabuza with an icy tone and a subduing stare into his eyes. The boy had Zabuza paralyzed and they both knew that.

The shorter one extended his arm outwards, skin seeming to go with the motion and instantly retracting as if he was rubber and then his body took on a pink hue and steam began rolling off his body. Naruto sent his fist backwards and it extended into a water clone, seemingly by accident, which immediately dispelled it and set Kakashi free. The arm then began to retract almost in slow motion as Zabuza heard a different voice and saw a different face, one with a scar right below the left eye as Naruto said the name of the technique.

 **"GUM GUM JET..."**

The arm suddenly blinks out of view and launches into Zabuza sending the man into a tree, hard.

 **"...PISTOL."**

Zabuza didn't know what just happened or how it happened as Naruto left the empowered state and began walking up to Zabuza's crumpled form against a tree. The giant cleaver had been dropped and stuck into the ground, Naruto grabbed it on the way hefted it into the air and swung down, right in front of the Demon man's neck.

"This was a good fight, but you let me get in your head and hit you twice in the same spot and I felt a bone or two fracture, bad move on your part. But don't worry, once I claim your bounty I'll carry this sword on in your mem-" The To-be-Assassin was delivering to his prey as a needle stuck itself into Zabuza's neck and the man lost consciousness, seemingly dead.

"And he's dead, what the hell, who stole my kill?" Naruto asked while looking around, the boy seemed different than before, like a whole lot of tension was lifted off of him.

"That would be me." A hunter-nin said that had appeared at Zabuza's side. The nin snatched the Demon's sword and the body and vanished.

"I hate hunter-nins. Especially when they work with their 'target'." Naruto said annoyed at the situation as a whole and pulled down his goggles to cover his eyes once more.

All of the team gathered back together and shakily formed their turtle formation, Naruto now striding forward casually, hands in his pockets. The others not failing to notice Naruto's extreme 180 in personality, they couldn't figure it out, it was so strange seeing him so different, but looking exactly the same.

They continued to walk and arrived at Tazuna's house. Tazuna's daughter thanked all of them and admired Naruto more than Sasuke would like. Then she let them in and them a nice home cooked meal.

"You guys are gonna need training..." Kakashi mentioned offhandedly to his team, he was talking to Sasuke and Sakura, he hoped Naruto knew that as well.

The ones he was talking to looked up at him, but Naruto continued to eat his food, he was listening, but any training he offered those two, Naruto did not want to take part in.

"I'll start you training tomorrow, so that can actually do something against any of Zabuza's lackies." Kakashi informed his weak genin.

"I'll scout the area and get a layout of the place and hopefully an idea as to where Zabuza's hiding... He is hiding, because he is scared of me." Naruto said aloud, mostly to himself because he was gonna do it regardless of what anyone said. Just then Inari, Tazuna's grandson, walked into the room.

"You guys do-" Inari started pretty angry right when Naruto stared him dead in the face.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in an eerily calm voice of the small fearful child.

"N-nothing." Inari said a bit shaky and then walked back to his calmly, with shaking legs.

"What'd you do?" Sakura asked knowing nothing of fear tactics.

"Simple, I scared him so bad, he was afraid that if he cried, I'd kill him. That's not only phobia fear, but it's also fearful respect." Naruto explained simply to the pinky.

 _'Damn, I've only ever(never) heard of that...'_ Kakashi and Sasuke thought in unknowingly synchronized awe. Simply put, Naruto was awesome, in the biblical sense of course. So, terrifyingly skilled and full of potential, potential to kill that is. It was good thing knew what he was doing with his ability to strike fear, if he didn't, his killing intent would directed at everyone all the time, scaring the piss out of those weaker than him. Which could be useful, but wasn't very good diplomatically for the Hidden Leaf Village, so Naruto learned to control it. The boy had a monster amount of willpower and he had endured quite a lot when he was training.

After everyone finished their meal they retired to their rooms, Naruto's clones keeping watch as they all slept, not a single thing going bump in the night.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you farewell. Please do review of your thoughts and keep an eye out for the next installment.  
**


	8. Training unlike anyone else

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE GREAT, I OWN NOTHING. STORY START! LET'S GO! I FORGOT TO UPDATE, SORRY.  
**

* * *

Kakashi had started Sasuke's and Sakura's training, he was explaining why they needed training, how they would benefit, why Naruto didn't need this training, what was at stake, how much they sucked. When Naruto passed through, on his way to his own training.

"Naruto! Care to give us demonstration?" Kakashi asked of the predatory boy, while gesturing to a tree, he really hoped Naruto would.

"Sure." Naruto answered casually, it really wasn't a big deal and he loved proving his dominance, especially over the Uchiha. Naruto was trying to think of more positives as he walked up the tree and squatted on the side about 15 feet high. He was wondering what to do for training, when he began to meditate, whether or not he was using it to decide or as training was unbeknownst to any spectator.

This both infuriated the raven haired duck butt and instilled a new respect for the blonde, while it only did the latter for Pinky.

Seeing them determined to at least master tree walking pleased Kakashi, so he walked up the same tree Naruto did and stood on top of a branch next to Naruto.

Naruto did sense him, but the presence of allies were merely in the periphery of his cosmic eye. Usually it was called your minds' eye, but cosmic energy and enlightenment held The Cosmic Eye, which Naruto used almost every time he meditated.

It was kinda like automatic for him, nevertheless Naruto used the Cosmic Eye to search the Land for Zabuza and his helper. The search got results, but he wanted to fight Zabuza at both of their fullest strength, so he played like he couldn't find them and jumped off of the tree and headed into the woods to start some training.

Naruto started by making as many as Shadow Clones as he could, which turned out to be two thousand. He had them all sit down and meditate to accumulate chakra so they could actually do something. After they accumulated the appropriate chakra amounts. He had them split up into groups of 50. Each group practiced a different technique, exercise and/or jutsu. And four groups just practicing manipulating the elements; Wind, water, earth and wood, Naruto's elements. Cosmic energy had a lot of benefits when you knew what you were doing and had an old biju to guide you.

A flashback of Naruto's full training was a story for another day(possibly filler). Naruto himself cosmically summoned gravity seals onto himself, doubling the gravity pulling on his body, and a giant heavy sword. With this equipment he practiced kenjutsu, to beat Zabuza at his own game. He also had a few clones meditating to dispel occasionally to fuel him and so he had the necessary chakra to create wood clones to duel him. It soon became repetitive, but it also started to make his muscles ache, which told him results.

 **Hours later~  
** Naruto was trudging back to Tazuna's house, his muscles aching immensely much. He was extremely exhausted and lacking enough chakra to do anything really. His muscles were so tired it amazed the blond that they still responded to his commands to move.

 **"You do know you're exhaustion will be healed if you unsealed my and your chakra, right?"** The Old Fox informed Naruto from within his double seal. One seal for his consciousness and one for his chakra, they had a telepathic link from the Uzumaki's training that allowed this communication.

"What'd be the point then?" The jinchuriki grumbled to his tenant.

 **"You were so naive when you sealed me... You'll retain every result from your training if you unseal just me."** The Beast told the boy.

"That's not the point... The point is to keep the Akatsuki off my hide and to hinder myself so that I don't have the Uzumaki boost normal people don't have." The Assassin explained to his beast.

To say the least, Kurama was surprised the boy was so damn noble to limit himself to other peoples' level to himself that much stronger. It probably stemmed from the psychological tortu-training, yeah... Training, let's call it training.

Naruto continued his slow and noble trudge to the house. People thought the boy was a Monster when it came to power and skill, but they didn't realize he had limited himself so drastically when he started his training. Despite all of that, the boy was still a bit of an idiot.

 **"But, you can take off your gravity seal when you're not training, right?"** The fox asked the boy a painfully obvious question.

The boy didn't show his embarrassment at his own stupidity and undid the seal and began a fast walk back to the house, getting there in a reasonable amount. On Naruto's way to pass out on his bed, he grabbed himself some food, had a snack which was normally a meal and went to his bed and promptly collapsed in his bed. Sakura had been asleep for awhile, as were Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto coming in only disrupted Kakashi's sleep, because was trained to wake up when someone walked in the room, but Kakashi went back to sleep seeing it was only Naruto.

 **Konoha~**

The Hokage was reading a scroll with intense attention to detail for what was written in the scroll. It was currently the morning and the Third was rereading the scroll after it had arrived yesterday.

"Naruto actually killed the Demon Brothers and is telling me they'll be continuing this now B, possibly A Rank mission. That kid is strong..."

The Old Hokage looked at a picture of Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, back to the scroll and then summoned Team Nine. After that he wrote a scroll that explained what was happening to Naruto and gave it to the Naruto clone which practically exploded out the window, turning into a peregrine falcon mid-jump. The Old Shinobi watched the falcon fly off at high speeds in Naruto's general direction.

"God damn that kid's a prodigy..." The Old Kage muttered when he was informed that Team Nine had arrived and said to send them in.

 **With Naruto later~**

Naruto had awoken to see everyone else that was in the room gone, so he headed downstairs, sat at the table with them and devoured his breakfast in seconds without saying a word, then walked outside and began meditating right in front of the forest. A scroll landed on Naruto's lap and the the falcon turned back to Naruto clone and disintegrated with the sound of wood breaking and deteriorating.

Naruto stopped his meditation to pick up the scroll and began reading it. After reading it, he walked back into the house and tossed it to Kakashi for him to read.

"Tell me about Team Nine Sensei." Naruto requested of Kakashi once the man finished reading.

"Well, the sensei is Might Gai a workout fanatic and monster of physical prowess, he's also way too crazy about the Will of Fire and power of Youth. Rock Lee is his protege and his mini-me, Neji Hyuga is a prodigy and Tenten is a weapon's specialist." Kakashi explained with a neutral tone.

"So they're strong... But who's the fastest?" The inquisition from Naruto meant he wanted to know more, so that he could adjust his own training. He was used to being better than those around him that were ranked the same as him. He was to feel like a Jonin or Chunin to all Genin, and he intended on keeping it that way, no matter who these new Genin were.

"If I know Guy, and sadly I do, he's probably given Lee heavy weights on his legs." Kakashi estimated. It was an extremely likely and accurate guess.

Naruto smirked at this information and returned to his own personal training grounds. And started his training the same as yesterday, except this time, he had one twenty pound wrist band on each wrist, a one hundred pound vest on his torso and a twenty pound ankle band on each ankle. This time however the Jinchuriki did normal exercises, like hand-stand push-ups, tree hanging crunches and upside down squats until he moved around in the new weighted gear with ease.

Once he was moving around normally he began meditation as to build up his chakra. The Cosmic Energy he received through meditation proved useful as a more potent and powerful substitute for physical energy(ki), spiritual energy and Chakra. Naruto, however, used the Cosmic Energy to make stronger chakra, which augmented his strength and spirit just by flowing through his tenketsu. Whenever Naruto had an over abundance of this 'Cosmic Chakra' it seemed to channel a more emotionless personality. That's why Naruto acted the way he did in the academy, he never got to fight anyone truly strong and really let loose his Cosmic Chakra.

Once Naruto gathered an amount of Chakra he deemed appropriate he created one thousand shadow clones, separated them into groups of fifty and had each do a different chakra exercise. Like leaf controlling, water/tree walking, it didn't matter what kind of exercise it was, just so long as it helped master chakra control down to perfection, which was one of Naruto's long term goals and he always getting closer.

Naruto set up the same couple of shadow clones as yesterday, meant to meditate, gather chakra, dispel and refuel him. He also set up wood clone creating clone to supply with endless sparring partners and they continued to duel with different weapons each time one dispelled. Going from giant butcher knives to broad-swords to scythe to tiny daggers and throwing knives. There wasn't a weapon they didn't practice sparring with.

Naruto knew his powerful tenant leaked energy while the blonde slept. It was pretty obvious. It was also when the seals on the fox were the weakest, so it made sense. If it made the fox feel better that it could him while he slept and think he didn't know, he would let it slide, it was technically out of his reach and therefore fair.

Naruto also had ten clones on research duty. They researched everything he needed to know about his potential and current allies, opponents, "rivals" and enemies. So, of course they researched the Hyuga clan and it's infamous Byakugan, plus the Uchiha clan and their Doujutsu. He had them be researched because he wasn't so overconfident and stupid that he believed he could take them on without knowing a damn thing about them. And this training routine continued, the only difference was that every day Naruto increased his weights by twenty pounds. Naruto continued this cycle of ever gaining strength until he would fight Zabuza. Team Nine's arrival didn't affect his training since he did it away from everything and nobody was brave enough to follow him into the dark spooky forest, mostly because he scared the shit out of everyone.

* * *

 **A/N: So, sorry for being so late. I don't have a legitimate excuse. I'll post a new chapter the upcoming Sunday, I swear!**


	9. Maybe too much power

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
I told you guys I would update. See?**

* * *

Teams Seven and Eight were guarding Tazuna while he did his bridge building job. All of them were currently grouped up.

"Hello, Team Eight. I am Kakashi Hatake, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi introduced himself and the others while gesturing towards them.

"I am the Youthful Might Guy. This is Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten." Guy himself and his team in his usual 'youthful' voice.

Rock Lee was obviously smitten with Sakura, felt challenged by Sasuke and he respected Naruto. Neji looked down on all of them, but he feared Naruto and Tenten wasn't judging them, except Naruto, she was scared of him.

Sakura didn't really judge any of them, except Lee... Sadly that judging was not in Lee's favor.

Sasuke felt challenged by all of them, especially Neji.

They were all separated and put into a formation. Naruto and Lee kept in the front while Neji, Sasuke, Tenten and Sakura were closer to Tazuna. Kakashi and Might Guy were off to the side, worst case scenario they had to step in and thrash a weakened Zabuza. Kakashi trusted Naruto to take down Zabuza, and Guy trusted Lee to help and trusted Kakashi's faith in Naruto. All was good. And everyone was scared by Naruto immensely so they stayed out of the line of fire. Namely near Tazuna and his crew.

Suddenly an ominous mist rolled in and it was thick and hard to see through, effectively separating each group of people.

"Lee, these guys are dangerous. This fight is serious, this is life and death, protect who you must." Naruto informed Lee in a very warning tone.

"FORGIVE ME NARUTO, I MUST PROTECT MY FAIR MAIDEN." Lee shouted apologetically at Naruto while running to Sakura.

"I prefer fighting alone anyway." Naruto said with a smirk.

Four figures appeared in front of Naruto, two were obviously Zabuza and Haku, but Naruto couldn't identify the other two so he slid up his goggles unveiling one of them to be Aoi and the other to be Suigetsu, but Naruto didn't know their names.

"Who are the new additions?" Naruto asked Zabuza harshly.

"Suigestu and Aoi." Zabuza introduced the two new ninja.

"Hmm." Naruto looked from one to the other staring at them intensely and paralyzing them with his Killing intent.  
"NEJI TAKE THE WHITE HAIR. TENTEN, LEE GREEN'S ALL YOUR'S. SASUKE GET THE ONE IN THE MASK."

Naruto's killing intent flooding the air demanded their obedience and they delivered, Neji striking Suigetsu with his gentle fist, Tenten launching a chain scythe at him and Lee coming at the same guy with a sweep kick.

Naruto charged Zabuza with faster than last time speeds and landed a strong palm hit on the man's sternum, sending him skidding a ways back. Sasuke had jumped at the masked nin, aiming a kick at their face, narrowly landing the kick, but the long haired ninja recovered easily.

"So, you're finally using your team?" Zabuza attempted to mock the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto smirked maniacally at that.

"I just want a fair fight, besides, after I take you down I'll take your little friends down. I could take all of down if I felt like it, but I don't, so I won't." Naruto lectured the Swordsman.

"Bullshit you could take all of us." Zabuza called Naruto on his bluff.

Naruto shrugged and took off all of his weighted gear, jumped back and forth and darted towards Zabuza at high speeds and launched a punch and palm at Zabuza's stomach and sternum sending the man flying and landing hard on the bridge.

"You may have taken be down easily but it doesn't look like your friends having the same luck..." Zabuza said before even checking, Lee and Tenten were handling Aoi just fine and the same could be said about Neji. But Sasuke however was surrounded by rectangles made of ice.

"Goddammit Sasuke... Kakashi, Guy, keep Zabuza down until I return." Naruto said before dashing off into the ice dome and breaking right through a mirror.

Kakashi and Guy did as their underling ordered and restrained Zabuza and watched their Genin fight the Genin to Jonin ranked ninja with pride.

* * *

Naruto had dashed and caught Sasuke as the boy was sent flying with multiple senbon in him. Sasuke cracked open his eyes and looked up at Naruto and new terror was struck through him seeing Naruto's eyes more powerful than he had ever seen, mostly because he had unlocked the his Sharingan, but only one tomoe in each eye. This was a moment of utter terror for the boy until another senbon went through his arm and pierced Naruto, mixing their blood. Neither thought anything of the blood mixing, but Naruto pulled the senbon out of them and let Sasuke down.

"Hey Pink Eyes. How you fairing?" Naruto mockingly asked the Uchiha.

"N-not good... I can feel my Sharingan deactivating..." Sasuke admitted in desperation as he felt his vision worsening. Sasuke was in such a bad condition that he ignored Naruto mocking him.

"You got roughed up by an ice user? You're gonna feel that in the pride tomorrow." Naruto informed the ragged Uchiha.

"I-i can't die h-here... I st-still..." Sasuke was trying to state, he was trying hard to get up and to not give up. But he had so little chakra, that he couldn't even sustain his level one Sharingan. You could also tell that he was fighting to keep his eyes open, he was also paler than usual.

"Just get some rest." Naruto said as he punched Sasuke into unconsciousness and put the boy on the ground. He also hoped he knocked the arrogance out of the Uchiha.

"You will pay for what you did to Zabuza." Haku threatened the blonde while holding senbon in her/his/it's hand. Naruto merely stood up and stared at one reflection in the eyes

"Aw, does someone need to take their anger out? Go ahead, let it all out." Naruto while extending his arms and legs out, allowing Haku to hit him with senbon anywhere on his body.

Haku launched thousands of senbon at Naruto from every ice mirror, senbon after senbon flew threw the air and struck Naruto. Haku continued to throw them with no precision or caution for his non-vitals and vitals. Senbon were thrown at single inch of Naruto's body, but what Haku failed to noticed was that they barely went three centimeters into his skin, some didn't even pierce him at all.

After throwing a satisfactory amount of senbon at Naruto, Haku stopped and took a moment to seize up the damage only too see Naruto send a burst of chakra and fling every senbon out of him.

"That was underwhelming at best..." Naruto admitted a bit downcast while staring Haku in the eyes. Haku then saw something weird, around the edge of Naruto's irises tomoes formed and then blurred back out again, and continuously did that for awhile until the tomoes didn't blur back in. Haku thought it was some sort of genjutsu and was puzzled by this until Naruto punched her hard in the gut with amazing speed and shattered _every_ ice mirror. The punch sent her flying, the excess chakra coming off Naruto also shattered her mask. Revealing her to identify as a female.

"It makes sense, after training to beat the living crap out of Zabuza and then kicking his ass, you were a breeze. You being a girl really doesn't make much of a difference." Naruto explained to Haku while walking out of the shattered ice mirror dome.

"You two have two choices... Convert to Konoha... Or die here. Your choice." Naruto offered to both Haku and Zabuza.

"Naruto, I don't thi-" Kakashi started saying before Naruto sent him a glance of his full killing intent and the man nearly pissed himself.

 _"And here I thought the nightmares would be over..."_ Kakashi thought to himself in fear.

Zabuza looked at his two extra cronies, both of them were looking worse for wear and Zabuza thought they could win, until Naruto sent Suigetsu flying off the bridge with a kick in the stomach and punched Aoi over the railing. Really leaving Zabuza with the only two options Naruto provided. Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, was at the mercy of a Genin... His pride could never be repaired. Zabuza looked at the other end of the bridge hearing hundreds of footsteps approaching.

"Oh, it's pitiful Gato! And what's this! How many little mercenaries is that?" Naruto mockingly asked Gato, Naruto knew if he went _all_ he could kill every single person on this bridge, these few hundred non-shinobi mean didn't make any difference.

"A-about thr-three h-hundred." Gato said nervously. Gato was scared of Naruto, seeing as how this kid took down Zabuza on his own.

"Don't forget the four down at Tazuna's house... Nevermind they're dead." Naruto informed the short man while holding a maniacal grin. All of a sudden Naruto turned serious, his smirk dropped to a frown and his eyes gained a deadly look to them as the boy used his killing intent on the men. Immediately all of the men started to faint out of fear, a wet stain forming on the crotch of their pants. As more and more passed out, Naruto started to slowly advanced them, only increasing the pure intimidation coming off the boy.

Soon they were passed out as was Gato, only difference being that Gato's neck was in Naruto's hand and Gato was being lifted above Naruto's head. Naruto threw Gato into the ocean, his landing in the ocean wasn't definite but he was definitely out of viewing distance. Naruto walked back to Zabuza as in the background thousands of leaves swarmed around the unconscious men, picked them up and dumped them into the waters below.

"Zabuza, make your decision here and now. Join me or die by my hand." Naruto restated his offer to the "Demon" in simple terms. Zabuza looked over to Haku and back to Naruto.

"I'll join you." Zabuza said with determination towards the menacing boy.

"Excellent." Naruto responded as Zabuza and Haku got up. Leaves swarmed Zabuza's giant sword and brought it to Naruto.

"I'll be holding on to this indefinitely." As Naruto grasped the handled, the boy channeled his wind nature chakra and swung it. A large gust came from the massive sword and pushed everyone. Seeing the results, a wide grin appeared on Naruto's face in satisfaction. Naruto then stuck the sword to his back using chakra.

"Let's go guys." Naruto announced to his team and team 9 as he walked back to Tazuna's house, they all soon followed. Once the arrived they saw clones of Naruto burning bodies of four men. Once everyone got over that they came to the realization that Tazuna's house couldn't accommodate them all. So, Naruto used wood style to construct another house and everyone went inside and took a well deserved nap after admiring the blonde's handiwork. Sakura of course stayed awake and bandaged Sasuke and then took her nap.

The next morning Naruto woke up at 4 am and started his training back up again. Same conditions as where he left off, heavier weights and stronger gravity seal of course. This time, he had about twenty clones spar with each other using a variety of different weapons, while he sparred with wood clones using the Giant Cleaver Zabuza called a sword. Naruto knew the Chunin exams were coming up, seeing as his clones were gathering new information all the time. And Naruto fully intended on becoming a Chunin.

Seeing as the main threat was neutralized, Naruto and teams just had to wait until they completed the bridge and they would begin their trek back to the village. Naruto would train until he couldn't move everyday for that time period and leave everyone to wonder what kind of training he was doing. Naruto had also discovered he somehow received the Sharingan. Which Naruto theorized was because Sasuke's Uchiha blood mixed with Naruto's Cosmic Chakra infused blood.

* * *

 **That's all I got for this one. I'll update next week if I don't slack off.**


	10. Even Stronger!

**Babadeeboopie, givem da roofie.  
Sorry, I felt like doing that.  
TO THE STORY, I OWN DIDDLY DARN NOTHING GODDAMMIT**

* * *

Naruto was currently waiting outside of the front gates of Konoha for his team and Team Nine. What happened was Lee challenged Naruto too a race and Kakashi said for Naruto too go all out, so Naruto took off all his weights, gravity seal and pumped a very large amount of Cosmic Chakra into his legs and sprinted all the way to here. It was safe to say he won the race.

Since Naruto knew he would be waiting for awhile, he had a shadow clone carry all of his stuff to his house and get him a large bowl of ramen for his eating pleasure. After finishing his ramen and having nothing else to do, Naruto began meditating, this time using it specifically for the Cosmic Eye which gave Naruto a very Byakugan like vision, only better.

Once Lee and their teams arrived they headed to the Hokage's office and Naruto explained Zabuza and Haku to the Old Man.

"So you want Zabuza and Haku to join the leaf village?" The Old Hokage asked Naruto. This was highly unlikely for anyone to try, especially Naruto.

"Yes. And I was thinking Haku could join our team or me and Haku could make our own special team. And both me and Sasuke can vouch for Haku's skill to be at least Genin. And I was thinking that Zabuza could be interrogated by Inoichi and his team, so it's full proof." Naruto explained to the Old Man. To pretty much everyone that thought they knew Naruto, this was unusual for the merciless boy.

"I don't see how that could go wrong... Alright, we'll administer Zabuza and Haku as leaf nin, but Naruto you're in charge of providing living space for them until they are deemed trustworthy, got it? And for now Haku will remain a special nin and won't join a team or take part in the Chunin Exams." The Aged Kage announced to everyone in the room.

Two ANBU teams showed up to escort Haku and Zabuza but before they left Naruto stopped them and told them to bring Zabuza and Haku to his house once they were free to go.

Once Team Seven and Team Nine were dismissed, Kakashi brought his team to Training Ground Seven. While they were walking there, Naruto wanted to know something.

"So, when are the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked of Kakashi, expecting the man to know.

"H-How did you know what I wanted to talk to you about?" Kakashi responded with a question of his own. The man gave off no signs and alerted no one that he was going to bring up the Chunin Exams... So how THE FUCK did Naruto know that's exactly what Kakashi was going to talk about?

"Simple. I didn't." Naruto explained simply while he and his team continued walking and Kakashi kinda just stopped there in shock. First, the boy hands Kakashi's ass too him on a silver plate, then he takes down two High ranked dangerous ninja, and to finish it off he scares and takes down Zabuza. And now he knows what Kakashi was going to talk about before Kakashi even mentioned it. What was this _boy_ , no calling Naruto a boy didn't do him justice, if anything he was a monster... What was this monster going to do next to show up Kakashi?

Once Kakashi got through with his miniature breakdown, they were all standing in Training Ground Seven, right around where Naruto kicked Kak- I mean where they took the Bell Test.

"Ahem, to answer your question Naruto, the Chunin Exams are in a week or so. Yes, that is the reason I brought you all here to talk to you. Now just decide to take exams and I'll inform you where the first part of the exams will take place." Kakashi explained to them. Naruto guessing what this was going to be about messed him up a bit. So he made it simpler and just left to themselves as he disappeared and not long after, Naruto as well, but too different locations.

 **The Next Day~**

"I'm afraid Naruto's locked himself inside of his estate." The Third Hokage told Naruto's teammates and Sensei.

"Naruto has an estate?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

"Indeed he does. It is up too Naruto whether or not you get to be told about how and why he has an estate. It is classified as a very high ranked secret, that only I, whoever Naruto chooses to tell/trust and a few others." Hiruzen explained to the Genin. Kakashi already knew, and well Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke, so she didn't care.

"For now Sai will function as Naruto's temporary replacement, until Naruto decides to return from his exclusive training." Hiruzen introduced the pale emotionless Sai to Team Seven.

Kakashi grabbed their mission scroll, with his Team and Sai, left the Hokage's office to fulfill the mission they were assigned.

 **Later~**

Naruto was returning to his estate after grabbing some supplies. On his way, he noticed the grandson of the Hokage being picked on. Naruto sent the supplies home with a shadow clone and walked over to the clad in black Sand Ninja holding up the kid by his scarf.

"Come on Kankuro, leave the kid alo-" Temari was about to reprimand her brother when she accidentally made eye contact with the goggled beast in human skin.

"Wha- Who the he-" Kankuro was about to demand who this guy was when he made eye contact with him and froze in his tracks. Kankuro had never experienced so much killing intent in his life.

 _"Wh-who is th-this guy?! He's scarier than Gaara!"_ Both Sand Ninja thought in synced panic. Kankuro was so terrified he unknowingly dropped Konohamaru.

"That is Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage. Attack of him could be thought of as an indirect attack on the Hokage himself." Naruto explained in a cold voice to the Sand Ninja.

"He's right you fool." A boy with red hair, Gaara, said insulting Kankuro and agreeing with Naruto. The boy had appeared with a swirl of sand in between Kankuro and Naruto, breaking the eye contact Temari and Kankuro held with the blonde. Gaara now held eye contact with Naruto. Outwardly it had no effect on him, but inwardly, he was panicking and so was the One Tail. The One Tail could tell that this boy had the Nine Tails and was much stronger than his jinchuriki, validating the freak out. The One Tail instantly feared and respected the Nine Tails and Naruto.

"You should keep your friends in check. Anyway, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked, trying for being civil.

"I'm Gaara." The red head said coldly in response.

Despite Gaara not showing his interior fear, Naruto knew, he always knew when he was feared. Naruto's lip curved upwards in a smirk at Gaara being able to suppress his fear.

Sasuke had arrived behind Konohamaru and his friends and saw the display. Sasuke was intrigued at who this new guy was and how he seemingly was able to go toe to toe with Naruto and at the prospect of trailing of either of them... If they hadn't both vanished at the same damn time.

"What the hell?" Sasuke voiced his frustration and walked away, returning to wherever he went.

 **Uh, some time laaaaater~**

Sasuke and Sakura were heading to the exams when they heard two voices.

"Lee, I'm not going to fight you right before the exams. That would put you at a disadvantage." They heard Naruto's voice argue.

"Do not underestimate me! I can hold my own!" Lee argued in return.

"Fine." Naruto said tired of this argument. "Come at me."

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived to see Naruto standing across from Rock Lee. Naruto was wearing a blood red muscle shirt with large wrist bands that covered up to his elbow, with similar bands on his ankles covering up to the knee, these were 100 pounds each. Naruto wore the same pants and shoes as an ANBU member and his muscles are more defined and toned, everything else looking the same about the man. Unbeknownst to them however, Naruto's goggles were different in the aspect that they were designed to suppress his new Doujutsu's power, which would without a doubt piss off Sasuke. Naruto also had a seal painted on the exact center of his back to act as a gravity seal. Normally increasing gravity on a person stunted their growth, but Naruto's monstrous chakra counteracted that side effect.

Lee had taken his signature stance and charged at Naruto, attempting to swipe out Naruto's feet from under him, only for the bowl-cutted boy's leg to stop once they came in contact with the blonde's leg.

"I may have developed a new defense, but it doesn't mean I'm frail." Naruto announced to all who heard. Yeah, he did have a new defense technique, but he would activate it later.

Lee started to attack Naruto fluidly and openly with zero discretion or stealth. They all had zero effect on Naruto.

"Hey guys." Naruto said addressing Sakura and Sasuke while getting kicked in the side of the head and not reacting to it. "Do you think I should where this or keep it in a seal?" Naruto asked of them as he took out the Kubikiribocho and held it up with one arm.

"I think it would be intimidating to where it." Lee said his opinion to Naruto while kicking him in his exposed ribs.

"Thanks for your opinion, Lee." Naruto thanked as he put the giant sword on his back. Naruto was rather tall for his age, if it wasn't for Cosmic Energy, Naruto would be quite short.

"No problem." Lee said in return as he launched another kick at the Monster with blonde hair.

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked at how civil Naruto and Lee were while one was attacking the other.

"It's been fun Lee, but time to rap this up." Naruto announced to Lee as he grabbed the boy's incoming leg and tossed him into a wall, denting the wall quite a bit and most likely leaving Lee stuck there for a while. "You fought good Lee, keep training, maybe you can find away around my Iron Skin Technique. I look forwards to our next bout." The Jinchuriki congratulated and proceeded to the exam room.

Now that Team 7 was standing outside the exam room, they were all standing outside the door, almost contemplating what to do.

"Anybody have something profound to say? A speech perhaps? Words of encouragement? Good Luck? No? Let's keep this shit simple then." Naruto asked his teammates before lifting his leg up and literally obliterating the doors with a single kick that put into little chips scattered in front of the door. Naruto then walked in and turned to the whole room.

"What's up Bitches?!" Naruto asked the majority of the room not expecting an response. Naruto was a fun and random guy when you weren't his opponent and he didn't have any cosmic energy pent up.

"You've made quite the entrance and a large amount of enemies." A rather old looking Genin said as he walked up to Team 7. Talk of Naruto had filled the room by the majority of people.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said in response to the Genin. Naruto was already highly suspicious of the man, it was the vibe he gave off, but Naruto acted as if nothing was wrong perfectly.

"My name's Kabuto. I'd like to help you guys, you're obviously rookies. And I've taken this exam a few times." Kabuto offered to them with slightly kind tone.

"What can you offer?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"My... Ninja Info Cards." Kaubuto said while displaying a handful of cards. Kabuto explained his Ninja Info Cards. And I'm not using dialogue for that because I'm lazy. (Bye Fourth Wall)

"I want to see cards on Rock Lee, Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke demanded of Kabuto. Kabuto displayed the information on them one by one. However he had limited information on Naruto.

 _"Damn the seals on that boy's estate keeping information away from me."_ Kabuto thought to himself. Sasuke was also frustrated by this lack of information.

Naruto smirked to himself at Kabuto's lack of information. It meant he was doing good at being stealthy and that he was better than those who would gather information on him and abuse it.

"Take a seat you miserable maggots!" Ibiki Morono said as he made his entrance. "I'm the proctor for the first part of these exams."

* * *

 **A/N: Naruto's father, Minato, had set up some things in case he died. He's not stupid. Also, Naruto is the reincarnation of Asura. Sasuke the reincarnation of Indra. Okay? Okay. Later!**


	11. Orochimaru! F!

**A/N: If this uploaded on a Wednesday or Thursday, then I'll also update the following Sunday. Also, because I'm an impatient nerd, I'm going to do a thing, I don't know when, but it'll be in between part two and part three of the Chunin Exams. Like I've said before: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

After everybody was seated and Ibiki explained what the first part of this test was, well, people started taking the test. Everyone anticipated and wished against a written portion, but here they were.

Nobody Naruto knew was sitting anywhere in behind him or next to him, on either sides, except for Hinata who was directly in front of him. For whatever reason, when almost everyone feared and wanted to stay away from him, Naruto could tell Hinata was the exact opposite. She loved the Monster of Konoha(Que Monster by Dev) Naruto Uzumaki, giving it some thought Naruto ended up deciding he cared for Hinata, more than pretty much everyone.

That didn't change Naruto, not even a little. Naruto had a goal in mind, and he refused to slow down or stop, that didn't mean he was against loving Hinata back. He would just hold off on that for awhile, see if her crush on him intensifies or lessens over time, however he would personally see to it she went through this unscathed, as much as he could. Now back to the matter at hand.

Naruto was currently reading every question the test had given him. He then looked up and around the room, scanning everything with close attention to detail. Once he did so he noticed a few ninja were definitely Chunin and the purpose of this exam was to cheat off someone who knew the answer... Not too cram so you knew it yourself. But too cheat off anyone who did. This was a test to become a higher ranked ninja for crying out loud.

So, Naruto decided to say 'Fuck it' and he didn't answer even a single question. Instead he held a staring contest with the proctor. Naruto proceeded to send the interrogator a knowing smirk, which shocked Ibiki quite a bit, nobody ever did that. Especially no Genin and Ibiki was surprised that his mind games before the test hadn't gotten to him.

Ibiki right then and there realized who exactly this blonde Genin with goggles who was staring and smirking at him was. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Monstrous Predator in Human Skin. From what Ibiki had heard and read about Naruto, the kid was the epitome of ruthless, power and badass. The kid's most common nickname, given to him by none other than Kakashi, was unsurprisingly the Monster of Konoha.

Naruto deciding to finally divert his eyes, leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk, right on the test. After about awhile Ibiki smacked the chalkboard to get everyone's attention.

"Disregard the test. I've decided to give you a very special first part. The tenth question will decide whether or not you go too part two. Now you can choose to take it, but if you answer it incorrectly, you won't be able to take the Chunin Exams _ever_ again. However, you can choose not too take it and take the exams again. Your choice. Do keep in mind that if one person leaves, that person's whole team leaves with them." Ibiki explained to them with a neutral face.

 _"That's a fucking laugh riot, as if anybody would leave because of one stupid question. As if this asshole can stop us from taking the Chunin Exams, I'm calling you on your bullshit."_ Naruto thought to himself while laughing like a madman in his head. Naruto proceeded to cross his arms and stare down Ibiki, practically daring the interrogator to fight him.

But despite Naruto's determination, Genin started to leave one by one. Eventually everyone in Naruto's row had abandoned the exams. Naruto could sense that some people he knew were contemplating leaving... So, Naruto did the best thing he could to inspire them.

Naruto got up from his desk, but didn't leave it, instead he slammed his hands down on the desk shattering the entire row to the floor. And to add to that, the boy cracked his fingers, all at once and then his knuckles, again daring the proctor to fight him. Everyone around Naruto was surprised and actually thought Naruto was going to fight Ibiki.

Nonetheless everyone else became adamant in staying, thanks to Naruto. Seeing nobody else was going to leave and it looked like Naruto was about to start a fight with him, Ibiki decided to make an announcement.

"Congratulations, you all pass."

"I UNDERSTAND." Naruto shouted at Ibiki. Naruto was just stating the obvious so Ibiki didn't have to explain. Naruto understood that the tenth question was leave or stay and face the unknown.

"Uh, okay... Now we just wait for the next proc-" Ibiki was cut off by a brown bundle crashing through the window and a banner being attached to the chalkboard in front of him.

"Hello innocent little children. I hope you brought your big boy and big girl pants, shit's about to get real." Anko announced to the remaining Genin.

"Anko, that was too so-"

"What's the deal with so many Genins?"

"It's the one at the shattered desks fault."

Anko turned around from talking with Ibiki to look for shattered desks and found the blonde hair badass known as Naruto. This kid was way too badass to be a Genin, he had the Kubikiribocho on his back for fucks' sake. When Anko looked over Naruto and finally made her way up to look him in the eyes she was greeted with goggles and a smirk. Both of which pissed her off, but she got over and instead jumped out the window.

"Follow me brats. The second part of this is going to be held in the Forest of Death." Anko ordered the Genin while walking to the place she mentioned.

After every Genin had left the exam room, Ibiki began collecting test, only to find the desk Naruto destroyed in perfect condition and that the blonde didn't answer a single question.

"So I was right that he figured out my exams... Damn, if that kid doesn't become Chunin I'm going to have words with the others." Ibiki said to himself aloud. Now seeing that Naruto figured him out, it'd be criminal to not promote the boy to Chunin at least, regardless of what happens next.

Every Genin was staring at the fenced in Forest of Death, Anko had explained what this stage would be and gave every team a scroll and made them sign a waver, after that each team stood in front of a fence door.

"Another door..." Naruto said to himself, not caring who heard, it wasn't loud, but his team definitely heard it. Soon there was a click signaling for them to go so Naruto punched the door and basically eviscerated it and charged at high speeds into the forest, blazing a path for his team to follow.

Soon Team Seven had set up base camp halfway between the fence and the tower at the center. Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting around the campfire eating, while Naruto was away from the light of the fire and looking the dark forest without his goggles. The only difference to his eyes from last time was the three tomoes around his glowing white iris.

With these eyes not only could Naruto see perfectly through any obstruction, his ability to sense and see chakra was immensely enhanced.

Orochimaru scouting his prey from the shadows took notice of Naruto's incredible eyes and soon decided he'd much rather have those than just the Sharingan. Orochimaru continued to scout Naruto and soon found that this was the same boy Kabuto had very little information on. With his curiosity and obsession peaked Orochimaru initiated his plan, the roles of Sasuke and Naruto reversed.

Sasuke had left the camp to relieve himself when a giant snake attacked the boy and kept him busy while Orochimaru turned into Sasuke and went back into the camp, to assassinate Sakura and brand Naruto. Only to have Naruto immediately sense him and send a slash at the disguised man with the Kubikiribocho which sent a air slash and resulting shockwave the destroyed the camp and nearly cut Orochimaru in two, but Orochimaru had jumped up into the trees.

"Legendary Sannin Orochimaru? Well shit, Sakura try to find and help Sasuke before you get yourself killed." Naruto ordered with no disagreeing tone before directing his full attention to Orochimaru, after the pinky left. "Why the fuck are you after me of all people? Never mind answered my own question." Naruto answered himself, realizing it was _him_ , after all, the same _Genin_ that defeated Zabuza.

"Yes. I want to battle you to see how strong you are." Orochimaru said to the boy ditching his disguise.

"Dude, I doubt even the Hokage could kill you." Naruto said to the man blandly, Naruto had no interest in fights he couldn't hope to win.

"I'm not asking for a fight to the death, but just a fight, think of it as a challenge." Orochimaru explained his way of thinking for the matter, he hoped Naruto was the kind of man to love challenges. To most it would appear as Orochimaru and Naruto were discussing this rather civilly and not trying to kill each other. " Actually, do come at me with the intent to kill." But then the man made the same mistake Kakashi did. At the request, Naruto smirked evilly at the man and jumped at the snake man and attempted a decapitating swing, only for Orochimaru to dodge and punch the boy in the stomach, at which point he poofed, showing that it was a shadow clone. Then Orochimaru heard another poof and soon he was being kicked in the face and the man was sent flying through several trees.

At that point it was clear that Naruto(except he was a wood clone) had transformed into the Kubikiribocho and a shadow clone was the wielder. It was funny how the man(wood clone) with the sword on his back could transform into that same giant sword, with it still on his back. It was clear Orochimaru had underestimated the boy ever so slightly.

After Naruto made his way over to the man Orochimaru sent a full power kick at Naruto's stomach, only for the boy to disintegrate into wood.

"He also had wood style?!" Orochimaru questioned aloud. Impossibly Orochimaru's want for the boy's body had increased two-fold. Orochimaru had jumped down to the ground and began searching for Naruto. Had no idea where the boy went, but he was getting tired of this game of hide and sneak.

To interrupt him finding the original Naruto, thousands of clones jumped down onto from the sky, it was easy but tedious to get rid of every single shadow clone. Since they all attacked together in tandem flawlessly, some actually landed a few hits here and there.

Quite a distance away, in the darkest area they could find, Naruto was setting up his Pitch Black technique, using the clones as cannon fodder and a way to get a better idea of just how strong Orochimaru really was. Seeing as his clones were being defeated fast, Naruto would have to hurry up and do the jutsu, which would make it last only as half as long as usual. Most jutsu Naruto made, benefited him and him alone and were made specifically so he would have to the advantage, bringing up the reason Naruto usually worked alone, plus the fact that others tended to get in his way.

Soon, the jutsu was under way and almost the entire Forest of Death was Pitch Black. Naruto was currently charging towards Orochimaru as his clones' numbers dwindled lower and lower.

Orochimaru didn't have that much trouble in the dark, he could still the figures of the clones and sense their chakra, so it wasn't all to hard to disperse them. The clones were doing an adequate amount of damage on the man, I say adequate, if it was any one else, it would've been a very large amount of damage.

Once Orochimaru had stopped using his feet to attack, Naruto used woodstyle to make the roots from trees to creep underground and wrap around Orochimaru's lower half, which successfully immobilized him. However as soon as another clone landed a hit, Orochimaru turned into mud, revealing that had been trapped was a mud clone. However once the clones found their target once more, they began attacking him with a new vigor. Naruto hated being dooped more than almost anything and the clones were no exception. Now fueled with rage, the clones together were actually starting to tire Orochimaru out, but alas the snake-man defeated the last of the clones.

Naruto had dropped his weights and released his gravity seal. Naruto was now jumping around Orochimaru at high speeds and began sending air slashes at him from all directions except below for awhile, until the Sannin landed a punch to Naruto's face which knocked him off his feet and hard into the ground. Naruto then dispersed all of the clones that were meditating to refuel himself, but at the cost of giving light back to Orochimaru. Naruto faked fatigue and stabbed his sword into the ground, while he rested on it, just to give the Cosmic Chakra enough time to repair his body.

Naruto got up from his resting position and let go of the sword to stand on his own two legs, but he faked the fatigue he did have to be much worse. Naruto couldn't afford to sacrifice his strength and speed for his Iron Skin jutsu.

Seeing this as the opportune moment, Orochimaru used his jutsu to extend his neck to try and bite Naruto's neck, only for Naruto to block with his forearm, making Orochimaru plant the curse mark on the bottom of his forearm, the area where he would have some of the worse control, and three tomoes formed right next to where Orochimaru bit. What Orochimaru failed to notice however, was that Naruto was channeling chakra through Kubikiribocho, which he used to make a wood clone underground, which leaped out of the ground and upper cutted Orochimaru's face and was followed by a powerful kick to the stomach, pushing the man a good distance away.

After that, the wood clone dispersed, Naruto grabbed his sword and ran away from Orochimaru, not believing he could keep fighting the Sannin. Which was true seeing as Orochimaru proceeded to pick himself up off the ground and smirked at Naruto's, soon to be his, power.

* * *

 **Naruto has the curse mark instead of Sasuke?! Stick around to see how this turns out.**


	12. That wasn't smart

**DISCLAIMER: I own no thing. Also, something in regards to Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto's mental training are in this chapter. Sorry about the late update. I'll update this Wednesday, I won't be able to update the upcoming Sunday.  
**

* * *

"We eating snake?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasuke and Sakura next to a giant dead snake. Naruto had pulled his goggles down when he noticed the small amount of light.

"No, that's gross." Sakura responded to Naruto in a grossed out voice.

"Food is still food." Naruto said to her simply. His tone made it sound like it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm not eating that snake." Sakura stated firmly.

"...Well, I am." Naruto responded to her little strike. Naruto walked over to the dead snake, grabbed the tail and started dragging it back to their camp with no difficulty. Once Naruto made one step in the direction of their camp, he remembered that Orochimaru was _also_ in that direction.

"Nope." Naruto said as he did a 180 and made a new camp right there. He used a combo of his wood style and the fire jutsu he knew to create the most luxurious camp ever. A freaking wooden mansion. Naruto also used his Earth Release to create a fire pit and heating for said house. Due to Naruto being able to pull off such a feat and just because he was the scariest Genin ever, neither Sasuke or Sakura questioned why Naruto didn't return to their camp.

"By the way, when I was fighting Orochimaru, I kinda destroyed our last camp, trying to kill him. But, I got the other scroll... So, let's sleep in here for the night, I'm exhausted from that attempt on his life." Naruto informed his team as he went into the mansion. It chilled Sasuke and Sakura to hear that Naruto _failed_ in killing Orochimaru, meaning Orochimaru could kill them whenever he chose... They all knew there had to be someone stronger than Naruto, they just didn't expect that person so _soon_.

While everyone else went to their designated room, via name on a door, Naruto had set up shadow clones throughout the house disguised as various things who would disperse upon finding an intruder while Naruto himself had three clones around him meditating while he also meditated. The three clones were using the Cosmic Eye to keep a lookout while the original was a nervous center of sorts just gathering Cosmic Energy.

Naruto had also used his wood style to put their house on giant wheels and some clones transformed into giant bison in the front pulling the damn thing to the center tower and clearing the way. How nobody saw this was because of the light bending jutsu Naruto had cast over the whole thing, making it basically invisible.

What Naruto was doing that needed so much Cosmic Energy must have been big. He was making a copy of himself, not a like a shadow clone made out of chakra, but an actual copy that would act exactly like him and was him, but was a flesh and blood clone of the original. He was going to send it too a different dimension to basically fuck shit up, because he wanted too more than anything. Naruto could be a god if he chose too, but he decided to take a different route before reaching god status.

Naruto wanted to encounter things stronger than and weaker than gods, so he could meet and defeat them. And with a large flash of every color at once, a copy of Naruto Uzumaki was placed into a different world, this one would be born into a strange world and would become an orphan and would receive all of the original's memories and shit once it reached a certain age.

Back to this time and universe. Naruto was still meditating, regaining what he spent on that technique and thinking about how nobody in this universe would, or could for that matter, notice what he just did. He didn't really care if anybody saw what he could do, he just knew he could, that's what mattered.

After all night of the giant wooden mansion being pulled by bison Team Seven reached the tower before most people. Once they arrived Naruto awoke them all with a quick blast of killing intent to really get them going and headed into the tower while the mansion disintegrated and the bison poofed out of existence.

Naruto walked into the tower with Sasuke and Sakura following behind and the blonde tossed open both of the scrolls. The scrolls combined summoned their academy teacher Iruka. Who explained the exams and then brought them to the preliminaries. Where they all lined up and some guy explained what was happening and Kabuto excused himself.

When Naruto found out he was going up against Ino in the fourth match, he decided to talk to Kakashi about the cursed seal while Sasuke fought Yoroi.

"You fought off Orochimaru? Holy shit." Kakashi said louder than he meant to in shock, pretty much every sensei heard it and soon the news traveled to the Hokage who just smiled his old wise smile.

 _'I knew I was right to make Naruto the youngest member of the ANBU and give me exclusive privileges to make him stronger. He really needs if he's on Orochimaru's radar.'_

"Oh, he also gave you the cursed seal?" Kakashi said quiet enough that only him and Naruto would hear this time. "Has it given you any trouble?"

"Not really, no." Naruto answered honestly, thanks to Cosmic Energy, Naruto could use the Cursed Seal whenever he wanted without repercussions, but nobody knew that.

"Interesting... Well go ahead with preliminaries and if I think you're going to lose control, I'll step in." Kakashi told Naruto trying to act like the sensei he was supposed to be. At that Naruto just laughed in the man's face and walked off to watch the beginning of the second match. He saw Sasuke walking slowly over to them extremely downcast.

"Oh shit, you lost." Naruto stated to the boy, figuring it out himself. Sasuke didn't even look up, his pride was damaged and it would take him a while to recover. Instead of trying and failing to cheer up Sasuke, what Sakura was doing, Naruto just decided to let them boy recover on his own and started watching the second match. Once the second match ended, Naruto found himself highly uninterested in the fights and he began meditating.

Naruto meditated right through the third match and when his match began, Naruto used wood style to manipulate leaves to carry him down into the arena.

Ino seeing his eyes closed and seeing that as defenseless through a kunai at him. To her surprise the leaves floating around Naruto caught the leaves and crushed into dust, which made her terrified of trying any other method of attack. In stead Ino decided to use her body manipulation jutsu.

Once Ino went into Naruto's head, nobody could see what was happening, but they all knew it was a bad idea.

"We all agree that was stupid, right?" Kakashi asked to everyone in the room. Ino just went into the mind of the scariest Genin ever.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison, even the Jonin, proctor and Hokage in the room agreed, even Gaara agreed.

 **~Naruto's Mind~**

Ino was walking to center of a giant dome room with a checkerboard pattern all over it.

"Is this Naruto's mindscape?" Ino wondered aloud. All of sudden she was pushed into a chair and strapped into said chair.

"No. This was his mental training area though." A big man with blonde hair smoothed back, a big as fuck nose and a white suit said to Ino while he was in front of her. That big man's name was Jason and he began to torture Ino in a horrific way. There is no way in hell I'm going into detail, fuck that. If you watched Tokyo Ghoul; You remember what happened to Kaneki, right? RIGHT?! Same shit.

After about the first ten seconds of torture Ino canceled the jutsu and collapsed on the ground while Naruto stood up from his meditation and looked at her with a blank face. He found no joy in having the knowledge that someone couldn't stand 10 seconds of the hour he endured... Plus the meditating delivered an excess of Cosmic Energy which had suppressed his stranger personality.

After the Proctor announced that Naruto had won the match{something everyone expected), the blank-faced boy returned to stand by his team and watched the arena as Ino was carried off by some medical ninja. The maniac in Naruto wanted to laugh at how Ino was too weak to endure the mental stress, but Naruto denied that part of him any release. Even though the Cosmic Energy had made the Curse Mark's influence on him null and void, the Predatory boy refused to divulge in his cruel side.

Naruto watched the next three matches with uninterested boredom, sure it was valuable knowledge to know his future opponents and possible enemies and allies prowess, but he just found it SO FUCKING BORING to watch Genin fight. Naruto would choose to fight Orochimaru before choosing to watch this.

But once Naruto saw who was fighting in the Eighth match, his interest and anger were sparked. Kurama took notice of the anger and with the added power he gained from Naruto's negative emotions, he viewed what was happened.

 ** _'Shit.'_** Kurama thought to himself at the seen of Neji and Hinata Hyuga about to fight. **"Naruto, calm your-."** Naruto had cut the telepathic link, cutting off Kurama mid sentence.

 ** _'Dick.'_** Kurama thought to himself, there was nothing Kurama could do except help Naruto and supply him with as much of his power as he could. Kurama knew if Neji hurt Hinata enough Naruto would step in.

Once the match was underway Naruto found pride in Hinata for challenging Neji, but anger that Neji was still beating her up and hurting quite a deal.

However when Hinata started to spit up blood, Naruto was fed up with Neji's shit and at the apex of anger dashed down there and intercepted Neji just as he was about to deliver a killing blow. Naruto's left hand, the same forearm the one with a spinning curse mark on it, was wrapped around tightly around Neji's wrist. Guy, Kakashi and Asuma all dove at Naruto and were trying to restrain him from killing the boy. The enraged boy opted that instead of killing the prideful little bastard he punched him hard in the sternum, sending the Genin flying into a wall and impacted said wall quite a bit. All Jonin were surprised, except Kakashi, at how hard Naruto just hit Neji, but were even more surprised at Naruto's next few words.

"If I EVER see you hurting Hinata like that AGAIN I will hit you as hard as I can, and you won't like the outcome White Eyes." Naruto said to Neji coldly, the Proctor would've disqualified Naruto if he wasn't afraid that he'd be his next target if he did so. After Hinata was carried away by Medical nin and Neji was declared the winner of that match, Naruto calmed down and returned to his team.

With the ninth match underway, despite Naruto throwing him off, Gaara still won against Rock Lee, with Naruto giving him motivation to train harder. And after the boring, for Naruto, tenth match they found out who they were facing for part three.

The board that the matches were written on said:

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuga

Gaara of the Sand(Funk) Vs. Yoroi Akado

Kankuro Vs. Shino Aburame

Temari Vs. Shikamaru

Dosu Kinuta Vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Seeing he'd be fighting White Eyes Naruto smirked to himself, happy at being able to put that prick in his place. Naruto may have been the strongest Genin there, but Neji believed that was him, so he would only train because of that punch Naruto hit him with. And despite his strongest status, Naruto would also train to be able to counteract the Gentle Fist technique, which he had been studying ever since he met Neji.

Once the Proctor told them they could leave, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. The boy literally ran straight through the Forest of Death and directly to his own personal training grounds, not even bothering to talk to Kakashi about training. If Kakashi wanted to train him he would have to grow a pair and find him.

Naruto knew he was on the list of fears for quite a few people, including Kakashi. So if Kakashi _really_ wanted to train the blonde, he would have to sack up and find him, any means necessary.

Naruto had taken notice that somebody with near Orochimaru level power had entered the village, no matter how much they tried to conceal it, Naruto had learned to detect that kind of enormous power. So, after setting up a few hundred clones on anti-Hyuga training, Naruto began hunting down the Sannin. The boy's man hunt had lead him to outside the woman's hotspring to find a man peeping on the aforementioned hotspring to be the culprit of the power.

Seeing a Sannin entranced by the beauty of girls in a hotspring rubbed Naruto the wrong way... So, Naruto sent a flying kick at the man's head launching him through the wall, which Naruto quickly repaired, and into the hotspring with the girls, at which the girls screamed and beat the absolute shit out of the Pervy Sannin.

After about a minute of straight Justice, Naruto used his Water Release to rescue the man from his near watery grave. And dropped the pervert in front of the blonde.

"Thanks for the save... Didn't you also get me into that mess?!" Jiraiya thanked and accused the boy.

"You're welcome and yes I did. Only too prove my strength and to make it so neither one of use were in debt to the other." Naruto explained to the man.

"If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you want me to train you..." Jiraiya said in a knowing tone.

"That is correct. I am Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name?" Naruto introduced asked of the white haired man. Jiraiya was shocked that he found Naruto, that didn't know who he was... But that raised the question as to why Naruto wanted his training...

"I am Jiraiya." Jiraiya introduced himself, humbly for once. "Put simply, we're related, don't ask. Also, why do you want my training when you don't even know who I am."

"You're power is around Orochimaru's... And I'm on that guy's radar, also I've fought him and I want to be prepared for next time." Naruto explained simply to the Sannin. The blonde had stopped caring about relatives a long time ago, so this new revelation didn't really affect him that much.

"You've fought Orochimaru? Holy crap, how strong are you kid?" Jiraiya asked, astounded that a Genin went head to head with Orochimaru.

"Not strong enough, which is why I'm here, asking for your training." Naruto explained to the old man, he was keeping it simple.

"Alright, I'll take you under my wing..." Jiraiya said in a very gracious sounding voice.

"Can we start by sparring?" Naruto asked almost immediately. Jiraiya nodded to him, and beckoned for him to follow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the late update again. Really starting to draw blanks for what to write.  
**


	13. He was warned

**A/N: I know this isn't my usual update day, but I won't/didn't have access to my computer over a weekend.**

* * *

"As my sensei, there a few things you should know..." Naruto started to Jiraiya as they walked to some barren rocky clearing.

"I already know the Nine Tails is sealed within you." Jiraiya said in a voice of consolation.

"Well, I put a secondary seal on him, a seal on my Uzumaki perks and instead of normal chakra, I am augmented with Cosmic Chakra which gave me full control over the Cursed Seal and the same Chakra turned the small amount of Uchiha blood that accidentally entered my blood stream into the Sharingan." Naruto explained talking rather swiftly to the kinda old man.

"So you can't be influenced by the Nine Tails, The Cursed Seal and you don't the healing factor of an Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked to confirm.

"That is correct, but I'm pretty sure the Cosmic Energy in my blood is giving me the life force of Hashirama Senju. Would you know why I'm related to the First Hokage?" Naruto asked of the man, seeing as Jiraiya was related to him in some way.

"Well, you see... I'm your Grandfather, and your Grandmother's Grandfather was Hashirama Senju..." Jiraiya informed the boy, choosing his words carefully, avoiding saying a certain person's name.

"So, Tsunade Senju is my Grandmother? That's very interesting. It would explain my Wood Style... Anyway, on to the sparring match, any specific rules?" Naruto inquired, dropping the subject of Grandparents. After a quick glance at the Executioner's blade on Naruto's back, Jiraiya quickly decided on a rule.

"No weapons." Jiraiya said quickly. After Naruto dropped the sword from his back, he looked at the Sannin's scroll and also decided his own rule.

"No summoning." Naruto said at a slower pace than Jiraiya had demanded his rule. Hearing the boy's rule and catching his line of sight to the scroll, Jiraiya dropped the scroll. "Would you like to fight me with my Doujutsu active?" It was a standard question, seeing as Naruto's doujutsu had a tendency to strike terror in people.

"Sure, why not." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle in his breath, he was going to humor the boy. However at Jiraiya's response a deadly smirk formed on Naruto's lips. Naruto snapped his fingers and a giant dome began to erect around them.

"By saying you want my doujutsu active, you agreed for me to put us into the circumstances in which I can actually use it..." Naruto advised his elder of the situation he had put himself into. "Would you also like for me release _all_ my restraint(s) seals? Including the ones on the Nine Tails and my Uzumaki traits?" Naruto's voice had gotten colder and deadlier.

"I don't see why not..." Jiraiya said rather hesitantly. What Jiraiya didn't realize was Naruto hadn't fought Orochimaru in this ideal scenario. Ideal for the blonde's victory that is. Naruto, took off all of his weights, with left quite the dent in the ground(more than Lee's did). He proceeded to deactivate the gravity and then went through many a handseal and slammed his own stomach, unsealing his Uzumaki traits. Naruto repeated the unsealing, with different handseals, when the blonde slammed his stomach this time, he actually knocked himself back and on the ground, effectively unsealing the Kyubi.

"Jiraiya..." The blonde jinchuriki began as he got up from the ground, the darkness of the dome was coming quickly. "I didn't fight off Orochimaru where I was at my most powerful... But now, _I_ don't even know how strong I am..." The Monster of The Hidden Leaf apprised Jiraiya in a dangerous tone. After the boy informed the man, the dome slammed close, leaving them to duel in _Pitch Black_ darkness. This darkness however, didn't rely on any jutsu, it was going to last quite awhile.

Not being to really see anything, Naruto slid up his goggles, turning what was perpetual blackness for Jiraiya into nice and bright for Naruto. Now the only thing that could be seen in the darkness were Naruto's eyes. Shining white irises, with three tomoe on the edge and a lilac sclera encompassing that.

Jiraiya smirked to himself at Naruto giving him away his location. Jiraiya's mislead you see, he thinks Naruto specializes in using the darkness they're both in as a way to sneak up on his opponent. However, Jiraiya made eye contact with these eyes and found himself paralyzed in absolute terror and the message that those eyes delivered: _"I can see you."_ Only delivered more fear.

However Jiraiya was broken out of this fear when Naruto dashed at him and punched him in the sternum at full power, which sent the Sannin flying at high speeds in the wall of the dome. Jiraiya was embedded about three feet into the twenty foot thick wooden dome. It was as his limbs were restrained by wood that Jiraiya remembered something... NARUTO HAD WOOD STYLE! Which meant, unless Jiraiya could escape, that the man was at Naruto's mercy.

Don't get me wrong, Jiraiya's strong as fuck, but three feet of chakra infused wood... Very few people could escape that. Naruto used the shunshin to appear in front of the trapped Sannin and released a flurry of punches on to the man's torso. Naruto was holding back just enough so that he wouldn't break any bones or cause any internal bleeding... But he inflicted every over type of injury possible on the man.

Naruto decided to end this fight much like he ended the one with Zabuza. With a rainbow flashing over Naruto very quickly, the boy shot his right fist back, it stretched the entire one mile to the other wall of the dome and stuck to it using chakra. Naruto put his other thumb up to his mouth, bit into and blew into it expanding the thumb into a giant sized proportions. The Predatory boy clenched his left fist, which sent the expansion into the other fist, which Naruto hauled into a punched at Jiraiya. Once the giant fist made contact, it broke Jiraiya through the wall and out into the rocky barren terrain and once the fist stopped, Jiraiya kept going, sliding on the ground a good few feet before stopping.

"You win the spar..." Jiraiya said in a very strained voice. Naruto used the giant fist to grab into the rock and launch the blonde forward to Jiraiya after Naruto slid his goggles in front of his eyes. Naruto stood above Jiraiya as Naruto's right arm deflated and returned to normal. Naruto stuck out that hand to help Jiraiya up. The Sannin took the hand and hefted up himself up, with Naruto's help. The man leaned on the younger and shorter boy and they made their way to the hospital. Jiraiya couldn't help but grin despite his injuries as he said these next few words.

"Let's make you that strong in the brightness of day." Naruto also grinned at that. It wasn't like he was weaker in the light, the boy just had the advantage in the darkness. And the white-haired man wanted Naruto to be so strong, he could pull of what he just did without the aid of darkness. On their trudge to the hospital Naruto explained why he tended to use restraints/seals.

 **A month of Chunin Finals Training later~**

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Yoroi, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba and Dosu were all standing in a line with the proctor from the prelims standing in front of them. Naruto had indirectly saved various people from Gaara by being the force of intimidation for Jinchuriki he was. He had also directly saved the Proctor from certain death.

Once the final part of Chunin Exams were set to start the Proctor announced it as such. Telling everyone except Naruto and Neji to leave the arena. The two Genin moved to face eachother from opposite sides of the arena. Naruto walked towards Neji and stuck out his hand once within arms length. Before Naruto had did that, the boy dug his nails into his palm, creating a few scratches.

Neji grasped the blonde's outstretched hand, and shook it firmly. At that moment Naruto felt Hyuga blood enter his bloodstream and his facial features immediately morphed into an angry scowl at finding out who the blood's belonged too. Suddenly Naruto was gripped Neji's hand tightly, and getting tighter and tighter. The Proctor broke them up right before Naruto broke Neji's hand.

"I warned you Neji, I. Warned. You. Now you pay." Naruto said dangerously to Neji as he walked back to the other side of the arena. Hinata's blood was on Neji's hand. Not only did Naruto get the Byakugan, but the sole reason of that hand shake was to find if Neji had hurt Hinata during the time allotted for training.

Naruto had warned Neji about hurting Hinata again. Neji did it and if Naruto was allowed to... Neji would be dead. But the there was no way the Hyuga clan would let me get away with that, without at least some jail time.

"Neji, you know how Lee likes to where weights right?" At the mention of his name, Lee started paying extra special attention to Naruto. "Well I like to were heavier weights..." Naruto told Neji as he took off his weights weighing several times Lee's. When he took them off and threw them behind him they made giant craters and cracked the ground severely, seeing the impact everyone's jaws dropped, even Guy's and Lee's.

Now Naruto was standing in a dark red muscle shirt, ANBU pants and ANBU shoes. Not too mention black tinted welding goggles which had seals on them, which prevented many things from happening, Naruto could activate and deactivate these seals at will.

"No matter how hard you train you'll never be able to escape the fate(that's a band) that I will win this fight." Neji said smugly as he assumed the Gentle Fist style. Neji held a condescending expression on his face and maintained an air of superiority as he was trembling with fear on the inside. Something Naruto could sense easily.

"And no matter how much you kiss the ass of fate, you'll never be able to escape the inevitable." Naruto delivered to Neji, not taking a stance. The inevitable was Neji's defeat of course... Naruto had just noticed he didn't have a stance... He didn't really need one to begin with, all Naruto needed was a plan, and he most certainly had one. Hell, the boy didn't really even need a plan.

Knowing the blonde was not to be taken lightly, Neji started off strong with the 32 strikes 64 palms. After the thirty-second strike, Neji expected Naruto too collapse to the ground in pain of having his chakra cut off. Naruto stood in defiance of the Gentle Fist technique however, the boy hadn't even flinched a single time one of Neji's "strikes" hit him.

Naruto decided to end the prodigy's shame with a simple single punch knockout. Once he got close however, Neji started spinning fast, which created a spiraling dome of chakra that forced Naruto back. Naruto didn't take kindly to being forced back... The Jinchuriki was going to return the favor White Eyes had given him.

The Monster forced his way through the dome and knocked Neji the fuck out. Getting rid of the Hyuga's "Ultimate Defense" and destroying what Neji believed in... By embedding the young Genin's head into a wall. The Fear Inspiring Genin had a tendency of embedding people into walls, it was pretty fun, for the one embedding the person into the wall.

After the proctor called the match as another Naruto victory, the boy jumped up into the viewing area. Naruto made eye contact with Gaara on the Insomniac's way down, the gaze held one message; "Do NOT Kill." Both Gaara and the One Tail had enough fear/respect of/for Naruto that they had no choice but too obey this message, they knew the consequences.

The next few matches ended quite simply... Gaara knocked out Yoroi with a wave of sand, Shikamaru forfeited to Temari, neglecting to bring harm to a girl, Kankuro bitched out(Naruto's choice of words) and somehow Dosu and Kiba had a double knockout.

Now Naruto was versus Gaara. All the crowd knew was that they were both powerhouses, leaving them option but too be excited. Basically every Leaf Ninja knew Naruto was going to win, they didn't even bother betting, it was just unfair. The match had begun and the crowd was going wild, so Naruto decided to get a little stupid.

"Gaara, I'll give myself a handicap, make it easy for you." Naruto said as he slid his goggles up to reveal closed eyes. Once Naruto was sure everyone was aware of the boy's current blindness, he taunted Gaara with a "come on" gesture. At the taunt Gaara swamped Naruto with a very large amount of sand at once, smothering the blonde and pushing him up against the wall.

"That all you got?! HAH!" With the question and brief laugh, the laughter turned quite condescending as Naruto started to emit vast amounts of Chakra, pushing back the sand and pushing it all against Gaara. Such resistance and his attack going sideways so drastically, Gaara couldn't handle it and collapsed into slumber, the sand dropped and Gaara started to sleep soundly. Kankuro collected Gaara and retreated to the viewing stands as Naruto returned back to normal, with goggles slid back down and a smile upon his face.

The cocky powerful attitude was intended for this exact reaction out of the insomniac. Naruto just wanted Gaara to sleep peacefully for once, that was it. Not an ulterior motive, not establishing dominance, a happy outcome, but still not the intended purpose of knocking Gaara out.

After Naruto had jumped back into the waiting area. Temari and Shino went into the arena. Once the match started they both started strong, but in the end Shino won using some chakra leeching bugs hidden in the grass. What Temari had done that bit her in the end was that she was focusing on blowing back the swarms of bugs coming at her, with no regard for the fact Shino could use the grass to his advantage. Shino was an excellent strategist. That's how he won his match.

Now it was the final match, Naruto verse Shino. The Proctor had started a thirty minute break before said match, both Shino and Naruto were waiting in the viewing area. But Shino had a question on his mind.

"Naruto, why'd you get so angry at Neji?" Shino questioned Naruto out of curiosity.

"Simple, in the preliminaries I warned that if he harmed Hinata again, I would put him through the same pain he put her. So, what I did was I made cuts in my palm by digging my fingernails into my palm and shook Neji's hand. Hinata's blood was literally on Neji's hand and I absorbed that blood through my blood stream and using my special chakra I determined it was Hinata's blood." Naruto explained to Shino, this was no secret. Naruto didn't really keep all of his abilities secret, people were just far too scared of him to ask him about his abilities. A grin came on to Naruto's face seeing Shino wasn't afraid of him. "Hey Shino, after all of this... Can me and you be friends?"

"I don't see why not. We are comrades after all. If you or I don't betray the leaf that is." Shino said to Naruto in his usual monotone, analytical voice. Naruto like that about Shino, they would be good friends.

* * *

 **I don't really remember the battle between Temari and Shino, or if it was even shown. I just gave my best guess at what would happen. Please do leave a review and follow me or this story to get alerted about the next chapter being posted.  
**


	14. Finale!

**Sorry about the really late update.  
**

* * *

Now that the period of rest, recuperation and, for some, plotting and/or retreating(not talking about Orochimaru and the Sand Ninjas aborting their Konoha Crush plan or anything... WINK WINK) the final match was about to begin. Shino and Naruto were standing, against one another on opposite sides of the arena, ready to face off.

Before this they had both shook hands and agreed to a good, honorable fight. For this bout and this one alone, Naruto wasn't going to release any of his power. Which also meant he would keep his training weights on. His training weights were so heavy at this point Naruto had to custom make them himself. Most civilians wouldn't even be able to lift either of his wrist weights.

Once the Proctor started the match, Shino sent out a swarm of flying insects which engulfed Naruto. After awhile, surprisingly they left Naruto seemingly untouched and insects returned to Shino.

"That's never happened before... They say you frighten them immensely... I was testing to see this would happen. Seeing as you are the scariest ninja I have ever encountered, my insects won't do anything too you." Shino elaborated on his expectations and result.

"Shino, before you make a decision, can you at least hit me as hard as you can?" Naruto asked of the boy kindly.

Shino shrugged, walked up to Naruto, pulled back his fist and punched Naruto as hard as he could right in the cheek. Naruto didn't even budge, not one bit.

 _'Is this what it feels like to be strong...?'_ Naruto thought to himself in a tad bit of melancholy. The boy wondered if this was how Orochimaru felt when he went against someone much weaker than himself. Shino retracted his fist and turned to the Proctor. Don't get the boy wrong, Naruto liked the feeling of being more powerful than his opponent... But Naruto also liked a good fight and at this rate, it looked like he would never have another good fight again.

 _'Looks like I'll have to travel to other dimensions eventually...'_ Naruto thought to himself with an inner grin. The Cosmic Boy would have fun sealing all of his power and gaining new and different powers. That's when he remembered something... Due to the boy messing with the cosmos a few dimensions(Blue Exorcist, Parasyte and Highschool DxD) would intersect with his own... Naruto could still seal his power whenever one of the new dimensions eras came along.

"There is no way for me to defeat my opponent. I forfeit." Shino told the Proctor with a never changing voice of cold fact. "Despite this, our friendship remains Naruto."

At that last bit of information, Naruto was relieved that Shino didn't terminate their friendship due to the fact Naruto was immeasurably stronger than him. Somebody like Sasuke would've at least remarked on how they would've caught up to the blonde while painfully reflecting on how that was only a bluff.

The Proctor deemed Naruto the winner of the tournament and the boy held a smile on his face. The only thing Naruto had gotten as a prize and could ever want... Was a friend, and Naruto found that in Shino. Naruto didn't care that he won, he had expected that outcome, he had Shino's friendship.

Naruto soon took his leave form the arena, not caring for the fans' cheering. Naruto soon found Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru is posing as the Fourth Kazekage... He was plotting the destruction of Gaara. When I knocked Gaara out the Sand Ninja, Orochimaru included, fled. I could also sense Orochimaru's enormous power sourcing from the Kazekage." Naruto explained swiftly. "We also need a stronger Hokage, as it stand Orochimaru could kill the current Hokage. The old man's told me that himself. You could train and teach me every single thing you know... I could probably stand up to Orochimaru, but we don't have that kind of time. We need a new Hokage that can hold their own."

Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting at a bar and Jiraiya was resting his head on his hand as he looked in Naruto's direction and thought about that.

"Being a Hokage doesn't really suit me... We could always track Tsunade down and while we do, I could teach you me special technique... Yeah, that'll work. We'll start looking for her tomorrow. Deal?" Jiraiya said while holding his right hand out for Naruto to shake. Naruto grasped it firmly and shook his hand. Jiraiya had shook the hand of many Ninja, but Naruto's... It just let you felt some of his raw power, only for you to realize he had so much more of it, locked away.

The next morning Jiraiya and Naruto headed out on their mission to find Tsunade. They found a few leads, but ended just following her trail of unpaid tabs and debts. And of course many stories of blonde hair and huge tits. And all on the way Jiraiya was taking Naruto through the stages of learning the Rasengan... He powered through it pretty quickly. But once he got to a part that was difficult, he made about three clones to get it done while the original and Jiraiya went Tsunade hunting.

However they tracked down the well endowed woman before Naruto had the chance to actually make a Rasengan. When they asked her to come with them the 'Princess' refused.

"Tsunade, wanna make a bet?" Naruto asked her, knowing of her gambling edition.

"On what?" She asked in return.

"I bet that your strongest punch won't knock me out." When Naruto made that bet, a grin on Tsunade's face appeared, A grin that said she could win this bet easily.

"What are the stakes?" Tsunade asked, she couldn't help the overconfidence that was in her voice.

"If I win, you come back to the Leaf and become the Hokage. If you win, I'll pay off all your debts." Naruto offered to the very in-debt woman. If she took this deal, she would no longer be in debt, it wouldn't last, but she could return to some of the places she's been to before. Tsunade stuck her hand out and Naruto shook it firmly. They both went outside and stood about twenty feet away from eachother. Naruto made a cocky 'come on' motion.

That pissed off Tsunade, the Sucker charged Naruto and punched him as hard as possible in the face, it sent him into a flying spiral into solid rock wall, which he crashed through and made a big dust cloud. Tsunade shook her fist in pain from having struck the boy.

"What are you made of?" Tsunade asked what she assumed to be an unconscious very hurt boy.

"Pure Willpower." The boy, no, man answered as he walked out of the crated Tsunade put him into. The only wound he had was a bruise where Tsunade punched him.

 **Back in the Leaf~**

Orochimaru had raided the Leaf, in which he killed the Hokage, but the old man took the Scientist's arms. Orochimaru could no longer do any jutsu, the man was very weakened, and he also knew there was only one person who could heal such an injury; Tsunade.

Orochimaru had sent the Sound Four to collect Sasuke as a bargaining chip and possible replacement for Naruto. Sakura had stood in there way however, long enough for Sasuke to escape them, but the pinkette died in the process.

 **Back with our Monster~**

Tsunade was more than surprised the Jinchuriki was still standing, let alone that he only had a bruise on his face. All things considered, Naruto should've been happy, but a he had a scowl on his face.

"I said, Hit. Me. As. Hard. As. You. Can." Naruto demanded of his Grandmother. He could tell when someone was holding back, something he despised. It symbolized them thinking of him as weak, something Naruto did not have any tolerance for. Naruto suddenly remembered another dimension he should send the Cosmic Clone too. It's a good thing their minds were linked.

"You know I can't..." Tsunade began to plead with her grandson.

"Do it or I'll join Orochimaru. And one more new stake, if I survive, give me that necklace." Naruto said seriously. Tsunade had no choice now, if she didn't hit him as hard as she could, he'd give Orochimaru a major bonus in power. Tsunade knew Naruto wouldn't survive, so she mentally prepared herself, charged up her chakra and punched Naruto in his stomach as hard as she could. While she was prepping Naruto had moved up his goggles to reveal his eyes. They had started developing the Rinnegan. Showing one whole ring around Naruto's Shiner-Sharingan Iris.

Once Naruto unveiled his eyes time seemed to slow down a bit and Naruto was able to pinpoint exactly where she was going to hit with all of her power. So Naruto tensed the muscles in that area as hard as he could and focused large amounts of chakra there. The boy even started drawing upon his Uzumaki chakra, something he didn't realize he could do at the time, which combined with the the Chakra of Hashirama Naruto has, only made it so he would heal faster, and that his muscles there would be stronger.

Naruto refrained from using his Iron Skin, it didn't really make that much of a difference to massive amounts of force coming at him. Once Tsunade's fist made contact with Naruto's tensed stomach, the fist dug into his stomach and launched him through a whole building.

After five minutes of absolutely no signs of life, Tsunade was about to break down crying from killing her Grandson when a a large burst of chakra destroyed the rubble around Naruto's body and the blonde Jinchuriki walked out of the dust cloud he had created with a second ring in his eyes.

Naruto held out his hand with his open palm, clearly waiting for Tsunade to give him the necklace. With doubt, hesitance and uncertainty Tsunade took the necklace of her and put it into Naruto's hand. After which Naruto put it around his neck and immediately noticed something.

"This necklace augments the ability to seal Tailed Beasts' chakra by mass amounts." Naruto relayed once he confirmed what exactly he was feeling. "And I have a plan..."

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked of his student. Jiraiya expected three things, a really simple plan, a super complex plan or a bat shit crazy plan.

"We need to go on a training trip soon." Naruto told Jiraiya simple and straight-forward. Jiraiya mentally shrugged at it being the first result. It wasn't a bad idea and the man was planning on it in all fairness.

After a day or so Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya had ended up fighting against Orochimaru and the man's underlings A.K.A The Sound Five and Kabuto.

"Alright, I'll take Orochimaru, Tsunade, mop the floor with Kabuto, Naruto are you good against four at once?" Jiraiya asked of the blonde at the end while throwing a glance at the battle ready boy.

"Hell yeah." Naruto stated to the man confidently. The boy had already taken off his weights and Gravity seal and he was practically itching to break someone's face. He didn't know why, but Naruto felt like finding the biggest person and taking them down first with one move.

That one big person just so happened to be an orange-haired one by the name of Jirobo... It was his unlucky day, to be chosen by Naruto to get taken down first. Once Jiraiya gave the signal they all separated into their own little duels. Tsunade quickly knocked Kabuto out and joined Jiraiya with Orochimaru, they had all summoned their own summons, their area now filled a with a giant toad, slug and snake.

The Sound Five had surrounded Naruto, with Jirobo standing directly in front of him and towering over him.

"Lemme guess, you Orochimaru wants you guys to show me how strong those Cursed Seals make you and persuade me to join you? How about I show you why Orochimaru chose me?" Naruto offered instead of what he deduced their reasoning to be.

With one fluid motion, Naruto charged Jirobo, kicking out his legs out from underneath him, grabbing one leg and planting his own firmly into the big man's back. Naruto had moved so fast that the rest of his opponents didn't even see what happened. Naruto removed his leg from Jirobo's back and tossed the man away from the battle.

"I'll humor you guys... I'll only fight one of you with one limb each." Naruto's antagonizing made one of them, Kidomaru, lash out at Naruto. Only for Naruto kick him hard in the face with his left leg and knock him out.

Seeing the red head, Tayuya, put the flute up to her mouth, Naruto charged her and gut punched her hard with his left arm which put her into a sprawled out form on the ground. The guy with two heads was next, Naruto kicked him in face with his right leg and then jumped over their body and bicycle kicked the second head into the first, rendering them both unconscious.

Naruto faced Kimimaro and held up his right fist at the teen. Naruto could sense this one was the strongest, so he decided to show this one something special. Naruto cocked his right fist back with his left hand grasping the air in front it, Naruto flashed in front of Kimimaro and an image of a bald man in a cape appeared to be punching him instead of Naruto for a split second. Kimimaro barely registered what was happening before he was sent flying by the punch and a large amount of the terrain was destroyed.

After an epic fight of Sanin, Orochimaru escaped with his 'guards' in shambles. Naruto had sent a wood clone underground to follow them to enact the part of the plan that Naruto hadn't revealed.

After that, Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya all went back to the Leaf Village, accompanied by Shizune and her pet pig. Once They all arrived at the village and Tsunade was made the Hokage, everything was put into working order. Orochimaru didn't even come back to get Naruto or Sasuke.

Haku and Zabuza were finally leaf nin. Zabuza was a Jonin, Haku a Chunin. And since most people were a Chunin, teams didn't matter all that much anymore and various people were strung together for various different missions. After about a month or two of this crap and Naruto training with Haku and Zabuza. Naruto also gained the Ice Release through Haku's blood and he self-taught himself the basics of how to use the Byakugan.

Naruto added making the Rasengan apart of his chakra control training and with Haku's help fully mastered Ice Release. The blonde had a lot more fun than he should've repeatedly freezing Zabuza and Kakashi.

On occasion the jinchuriki sparred with Sasuke and Lee, only for the blonde to defeat them the same way every time; A knock out punch. Unbeknownst to everyone Naruto had sent a wood clone to Orochimaru as a double agent. Orochimaru would think that Naruto was betraying the Leaf. In reality, Orochimaru was just getting tricked into training a Leaf Ninja whom would end up killing the snake Sanin.

Jiraiya was staying at what was technically his Estate, the Namikaze Estate, but Naruto would break every bone in Jiraiya's body if the elder tried to take back the land. The man was planning where he would take Naruto and what he would teach the boy, making this plan was difficult given how strong Naruto was. At the rate of how strong Naruto was getting, Jiraiya would soon be forced to teach the boy Sage Mode.

After about a week of finalizing where they would and what they would, Jiraiya told Naruto to prepare for the trip and went to the Village Gates.

Before getting his crap ready, Naruto visited his closest friends and "rivals" to tell them he would be leaving for two years or so. The Strongest Chunin said bye to Hinata, then Shino and his self-proclaimed rivals Sasuke and Lee. When he said bye to Sasuke, he made sure the Uchiha wouldn't join Orochimaru by telling him that it wouldn't make him stronger than the blonde, by telling the Uchiha how Naruto fought all of Orochimaru's underlings and kicking their asses.

After giving Lee a handshake Naruto went to the gates and left with his Mentor. Naruto was more than excited for this training, thinking it would make him exponentially stronger.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first part of this series. Please do check out my page, I will being putting up a poll that has to do with the next installation of this series.**


	15. Shippuden start!

**Welcome to the sequel of Cosmic Naruto. As usual, I own literally nothing at all.**

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in his estate after two and half years of training. The grown blonde had gone in at night because he didn't want to make a scene. Naruto's attire was the same, except for the colors being entirely black and the addition of a black jacket.

The man had taken up plotting, scheming, planning, whatever you wanna call it. He had taken it up because he couldn't just blunder into stuff anymore. He had a wood clone that reversed summon some shadow clones to get training from Orochimaru, it wasn't much of physical training or jutsu teaching. The 'Immortal' would try to really engrave his way of thinking into Naruto, but the session mainly consisted of how to control the Curse Mark and an occasional task. Naruto had taken up planning because now he had to be careful about what he did and whether or not it jeopardized the secret of Naruto's loyalty.

Whenever Naruto got a task though, the clone reverse summoned the original in place for the clone that did so, like a long distance substitution jutsu. On these missions Naruto's abilities were put to the test, Naruto had met a lot of people. A lot of people all associated with Orochimaru in some way shape or form.

Naruto now uses his wood release to keep tabs on everyone that he's met through Orochimaru, mostly by watching people through plants, which wood clones monitor. He keeps tabs on them to see if they talk about him and what exactly they say.

Naruto literally has no trust for anyone associated with Orochimaru. Regardless, Naruto had benefited from Orochimaru's training, now he knew how to use the Curse Mark and could very easily control it. Some, such as the Sound Four, would say that he's mastered it.

The entire night, Naruto summoned Shadow Clones to go through out the estate to fix it up and maintain while the original went into his room and unpacked all of his items. After settling back into the Namikaze dwelling the clan head began meditating to look over the village with his Cosmic Eye.

Looking over the village Naruto noticed that not much had changed except for Tsunade's face in the mountain and everybody looking older, except Tsunade strangely.

As Naruto scanned over every ninja in the village he figured out no Chunin were stronger than him. Even few Jonin were equal to him. Naruto mentally sighed and shook his head, breaking the meditation. The powerful teen got up and went to sleep.

In Naruto's dreams he had made it a regular to talk to Kurama. The old fox would tell him stories, advice, wisdom or just talk with him. Just have conversations about anything really. Naruto enjoyed this than normal dreams, he genuinely enjoyed it.

The next day, Naruto woke up and walked to Tsunade's office. Taking his time with a normal person walk, the blonde was content with life at the moment and he knew as soon as he got into the Hokage's office that his internal peace would end.

Once Naruto was in the office, he saw Sasuke was also there. The teen's outfit wasn't that different(Third outfit in Shippuden without the weird purple Orochimaru belt.)

"So, Tsunade, why we here?" Naruto asked the Fifth Hokage with an excess of casualness. If any other person spoke this way to her, Tsunade would've knocked their lights out, but it was Naruto and a stronger Naruto at that. Which meant he could take any punishment she could dish out.

"Besides a Team 7 reunion of sorts, you both haven't been around the village for awhile, so it's policy to have your Sensei test you again." Tsunade evaluated to the two powerful Chunin. Sasuke may have not made it into the final part of the exams, but he was an Uchiha so there was no way the council wouldn't demand his promotion to Chunin.

"And Kakashi can come in now." Naruto ordered loudly to the window with a neutral expression on his face. Did I forget to mention that when Naruto met Karin, he got some of her blood in his system? Yes? Well I just mentioned it. And like every other ability, Naruto mastered the sensor ability.

At hearing Naruto's voice, Kakashi opened the window and hopped into the room. The man looked to be a bit downcast that Naruto found him out so quickly, but also proud for the exact same reason. And then a feeling of terror struck everyone in the room when they realized Naruto was a master at sensing people.

"Sensei, when are we going to do the test?" Sasuke asked of Kakashi. Kakashi felt a moment of relief at hearing one student give him at least a little respect. After a very quick glance at Tsunade's interested face and another even quicker glance at Naruto's goggled face.

"Later this evening, sundown to be exact." Kakashi informed his team, hesitantly at first. Naruto nodded his head and legitimately disappeared in a burst of pure speed and chakra. Somehow his disappearance didn't create any sort of wind or disturbance in the surroundings.

 **At sundown~**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing across from Kakashi and the sun was setting in the background. Sasuke was on edge because he expected Naruto to attack Kakashi from the beginning, it was a safe and realistic expectation. Kakashi was also on edge, because... Well, Naruto in general to be honest. The boy trained with a Sanin for two and half years, nobody even knew that Naruto trained with two Sanin over that period, not even Jiraiya knew that.

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were all hiding in the trees, watching. They had all made a bet and Kakashi had made the mistake of agreeing. Kakashi didn't know why he agreed, but he did and now he was going to lose the bet, as the sun dipped below the trees.

"Begin!" Kakashi told his Chunin once the sun dipped below the horizon out of sight. Naruto disappeared form his position creating a giant gust of wind blowing from his position, almost knocking Sasuke off his feet and pushing Kakashi back who had pushed his headband up to utilize his eye. Not even his Sharingan was able to detect the jinchuriki's movements.

Naruto had jumped up way above them, there he threw down his weighted gear at Kakashi, who just so happened to look up and dodged it right at the last second. The blonde's flight was prolonged because he released the gravity seal and then slid up his goggles to reveal the same fear striking eyes with only one difference. The rings in his eyes were gone, Naruto had everything he needed to complete the Rinnegan except one of two things: Either, he could experience loss by his hands and get it naturally, or the blood of a Rinnegan user could enter his system. Naruto was basically waiting for whichever one came first.

Naruto's gear had piled up to make one giant crater in the Earth that at first made Kakashi cringe, but after just a few moments of cringing it switched to piss his pants fear. Caught up in his terror the man didn't notice Naruto descending from the sky with his fist cocked back, prepared to deliver a punch. Time seemed to slow down, as the punch connected with Kakashi, the man poofed, showing he was a shadow clone. The devastation of Naruto's punched was apparent when he collided with the ground and made a giant crater and made debris fly everywhere. The onlookers had to vacate their watching area, which was swallowed by the impact of Naruto's attack.

Kakashi was standing on the edge of the devastation. It was now a deep hole that seemed bottomless with all of the dirt and stuff in the air obstructing the view. While Kakashi was looking into the bottom of the hole, Naruto jumped out with another punch aimed at his face, which he managed to dodge and when the punch carried through the shockwave ripped up the terrain for awhile.

"Kakashi, you seem better than last time, who have you been sparring with?" Naruto said in a taunting voice. The Chunin wasn't trying to throw off his sensei, the blonde was just having some fun.

"Just Tsunade and Sasuke..." Kakashi said with nothing but honesty.

"Tsunade because she's the hardest hitter when I'm not around and Sasuke because of his Sharingan. Very smart Kakashi, but are either of them fast enough?" Naruto asked in a tone that would lead one to believe that he was implying something and knew something that you didn't.

Before Kakashi had the chance to respond, Naruto speed blitz the man, who was barely to dodge, but fell to the ground away from Naruto's attack. But this time Naruto stopped himself, so now he was just standing there with his fist extended, said fist was glowing with chakra, a scene that made Kakashi gulp in fear.

Before anymore banter could be exchanged, Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi, an act that disabled the Sharingan. Now Kakashi was greatly weakened and at a disadvantage, the man's chance to surrender was cruelly stolen when a giant fireball was sent at him, forcing him to retaliate with a water technique, the two jutsu canceled one another out and created a lot of steam.

"Hold the jutsu. Kakashi, just forfeit before you get hurt." Naruto tried to make it easy on Kakashi and show a little mercy, however Kakashi stood up. The man now exhibited the will to continue on, he wanted to win at least one bet, and he fully intended on that... Before Naruto kneed him in the gut at high speeds and made him surrender.

Naruto's swift and powerful attack had reduced Kakashi to curled up man on the ground holding his stomach in great pain. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and shook his head. Before they both went on either side of Kakashi and helped him, to deliver him to the hospital for his recovery from his mistake.

 **I don't know how long later~**

Team Kakashi(Should be Team Naruto) were in the Hokage's office receiving their first official mission. Once Tsunade finished the debriefing they all started heading to the Sand Village, to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. While traveling their, Temari joined them and Naruto explained how he had the Nine Tailed Fox, Gaara had the One Tails and the Akatsuki were after them.

The Akatsuki capturing Gaara struck a cord within Naruto. It pissed him off that the Akatsuki were getting what they wanted via his people. Naruto viewed the other Jinchuriki as his people and therefore, wanted to protect them more than anything, almost as much as the village.

The only reason Naruto wasn't already at the Sand Village hunting down the Akatsuki was because he had to stay with his team. He may have not been allowed to abandon his team, but that didn't stop him from being very far ahead of them.

Team Kakashi and Temari reached the Sand Village and immediately tried to get a lead. Seeing Kankuro poisoned however, they had to make a stop and surprisingly Sasuke healed the puppeteer, the Uchiha must've gotten a lesson or two from Tsunade.

After Kakashi looked around a bit, he found a scrap of cloth, revealed to be a scrap from Sasori, Kakashi summoned his tracker dogs to follow the scrap's scent. Which lead Naruto's team, accompanied by an old lady named Chiyo to the Akatsuki, however Itachi intercepted and confronted them.

Once the eldest Uchiha arrived Kakashi warned against looking into his eyes, Naruto disregarded that and Sasuke did the same, the later forming his own Sharingan. Once Itachi began his condescension Naruto released the seals on his goggles, ultimately turning off the Akatsuki members Sharingan.

"Sasuke, now you're chance for Vengeance!" Naruto shouted out to Sasuke, at the blonde's indirect command, Sasuke stabbed Itachi in the stomach. Only for the seeming Uchiha to turn into somebody else, revealing it was a weaker copy.

"No wonder my eyes paralyzed him... It wasn't even the original." Naruto evaluated, slightly annoyed and at seeing Sasuke getting upset over this. "We'll get him later though, now we retrieve Gaara!"

And at his own declaration, the blonde charged off in the direction they were headed and reapplied the seals on his goggles. However, that didn't do it for Sasuke, but after some coaxing from Kakashi, they followed the Jinchuriki.

After awhile Team Naruto arrived at the Akatsuki's base, to be greeted by a boulder with a seal on it. At seeing this, Naruto jumped on to the water below and punch the boulder as hard as he could. Which merely left the blonde's fist print in the rock, only for the rock to reform.

"Fuck you too, Rock!" Naruto insulted the rock as if it had done the same. Naruto continued to throw punch after punch at the rock, until he decided to save his strength. Then Team Guy showed up and figured out the secret, they then left to remove the barrier.

Once the boulder was normal rock, Naruto destroyed the giant rock with a single kick and entered the hideout, only to find Gaara on the ground and two Akatsuki members guarding his body. Before anybody could attack, Deidara flew off with Gaara's body and Naruto immediately gave chase, leaving Kakashi, Sasuke and Chiyo to deal with Sasori.

Naruto chased after Deidara, running on the water with speed alone, the boy had no problem keeping up with his fellow blonde.

"You do know your friend's already dead, right?" Deidara taunted the boy without even looking at him. That pissed Naruto off to no end.

And Deidara was planning on just evading the kid when Naruto jumped up and punched him hard in the head and sent him flying into forest. Naruto had entered his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode: One Tail Version 1. Even though Kurama wasn't trying to gain control over Naruto, the beast was only tamed by Naruto's raw neutral Cosmic energy, and when influenced by the jinchuriki's emotions, Kurama will act accordingly.

A chakra hand came out of the cloak and picked Gaara out of the clay bird and sent him with a wood clone, while Naruto tracked down Deidara. Naruto found Deidara, landed right in front of him too.

"You're friend's still dead, no matter what you do!" Deidara continued to mess with Naruto and the boy would've punched the man in the face, if he hadn't stopped himself and dispelled the cloak. But, once Deidara started laughing at him, thinking Naruto could never win now. The goggled boy punched him at half strength through many trees and tore up a lot of the landscape and just left him there.

Now they were in a grassy field after Chiyo had performed a technique that basically exchanged her life for his and brought Gaara back to life. Once Gaara was alive once again, he was returned to the Sand Village. Once Gaara was back in his village, Naruto and company returned to their village.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did be sure to follow this story to get more chapters and if you loved this story, you should favorite it. And if you like what I write, and want too see more of my stories, follow me, if you love the stories I right, make sure to favorite me. I hope you've enjoyed this story.**


	16. PLAN B IS BEST PLAN

**So, I uploaded the wrong document. Whoops. However, the me having school and that getting in the way of this(** Author widely gestures towards computer) **.**

* * *

Team Kakashi and Team Guy were once again at the leaf and Kakashi was in the hospital because of poison Sasori injected him with. But it was well worth it, because they got the intel that Sasori was too meet a ninja who had infiltrated Orochimaru's system.  
Naruto and Sasuke were currently in the Hokage's office, ready for whatever she had to tell them.  
"While I understand that both of you are more than capable on your own, I still must give you these team members due to regulations. For starters, Yamato will be your leader for the next few missions." Tsunade told them in her serious, official Hokage voice, after which a man, Yamato, walked into the room.  
"I'm Yamato, call me Yamato Sensei." The man introduced himself. At hearing the last part Sasuke shook his head, signifying that the man had already made a mistake.  
"That os a title you earn, so far only Jiraiya is the lone one to earn it, even if he only earned a for a short while." Naruto immediately informed their new "Captain" of his high expectations and his own skill level.  
"Moving along, you're new Teammate is Sai. Come in, Sai." And just like Yamato, a pale boy, Sai, walked into the room, standing beside Sasuke.  
"Hello, I'm Sai." The boy introduced politely with a fake smile and fake politeness. Straightaway Sasuke's attention snapped to the new boy and the Uchiha frowned at the boy's power seeming equal to his own, not liking having a rival he didn't even know and the fact that said rival looked like he would burn if he stayed in the sun for more than ten minutes.  
"If you're gonna have a fake smile and fake emotions, at least make it look good, you shoddy Root Ninja." Naruto apprised Sai and deduced all of that about the boy without even glancing at the kid. Yamato and Tsunade shared a look about the Root Ninja comment and Sasuke formed a frustrated smirk. A smirk because he had such talent on his team and frustration for the exact same reason. "We going on this mission or what?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Yamato gave his first attempt at being their Captain, but before he even gave the order, Naruto and Sasuke were already out the door. "Why did it have to be me Lord Hokage?"  
"You're the one who wanted to fill in for Kakashi..." Tsunade said in a dismissing tone while looking at her papers. Accepting his misery after his fail of blaming Tsunade, Yamato followed after the Senju and Uchiha, while Sai just continued with his faked expressions while walking next to his "Captain". Sai didn't even acknowledge what Naruto said, attempting to deny and that the blonde was mistaken. Except Naruto was rarely mistaken, something both Yamato and Sai would soon learn.  
Once the team arrived at the gate, they went over the plan and mission before heading out, with Naruto barely paying any attention to Yamato. It was quite a trek to get to the location, but the travel was rather smooth. Aside from Yamato trying to win over Naruto and Sasuke, combined with Sai trying for that same result. Due to the length of the trip Yamato offered to make a camp, before noticing Naruto already did what he offered and did it much better than he could have achieved anyway. Seeing someone else have the "unique" wood style really enervated someone, especially an ANBU member, like Yamato.  
Naruto had informed everyone that he would be keeping watch all night. This was routine to Sasuke, however Sai and Yamato went to their rooms with disbelief. They were not reassured by Naruto's update that he would also be meditating while he was keeping watch. Contrary to belief, Naruto was keeping watch, with plenty of shadow and wood clones.  
And like he had said, Naruto was meditating in the center of his room. He was thinking about sending off another Cosmic Clone to a different Universe. This one would sate his urge for a good fight, seeing as this specific dimension was overrun with conflict, drama and fights. All things Naruto craved and sought after, but the boy just couldn't formulate how his clone would integrate into the "system" that was the society of this dimension.  
Once an idea struck him a flash of Cosmic Energy enveloped Naruto and the man disappeared. After only a few seconds the flash appeared once again and the blonde returned seemingly without moving an inch. The Cosmic Boy had setup his clone in what he would deem perfect for what he wanted, but in doing so he used up all of his Cosmic Energy and then some more.  
Once they arrived at their destination Yamato used the transformation jutsu to appear as Sasori and then moved on to the bridge to wait for whom he didn't know to be Kabuto. After about ten minutes of waiting Kabuto arrived. A few seconds after Kabuto and Yamato exchanged greetings, Naruto jumped out of the bushes, landing in between the two.  
"Dammit Yamato, how terrible are you at reading people?" Naruto questioned in an insulting tone. The question coming from the same ninja who found a fake expression without even looking. It might've also had to do with how Kurama could sense Negative Emotions, but nobody needed to know about that. That same ability also enabled Naruto to sense Orochimaru behind Kabuto.  
"No wonder you can detect deception so well..." Kabuto mused to himself, remarking on how the Jinchuriki deceived pretty much everyone, Orochimaru and himself included. Although nobody could tell, Naruto really didn't want to fight Orochimaru right now, he had used a lot of energy to setup and create the second cosmic clone and he wasn't all the way back to his full power. The boy needed time for his mojo to pool up before taking out someone like Orochimaru. Sure he could try to bluff him with a large amount of intimidation... Oh wait, that didn't work on the Snake Sannin…  
"Shit! Kurama, time for Plan B!" Naruto cursed to himself in his brain and informed the Biju, so it could prepare itself. Kurama knew very well what Plan B was, and needless to say, he loved the idea... Especially with the rather small amount of Cosmic Energy in Naruto's body.  
Naruto then did something nobody expected and lifted up his goggles to unveil closed eyes. Which he opened to reveal normal deep blue eyes. Which seemed to be slowly turning to a more purple shade.  
"I've figured out a way to temporarily disable my doujutsu. Just to make it easier on you Orochimaru." Naruto said faking a cocky attitude. Naruto was actually just trying to stall until Plan B was in full swing, but to everybody present it seemed like he was just being cocky. Luckily for Naruto nobody was capable of sensing Cosmic Energy, except for him of course.

"So you intend on fighting me fairly, is that it?" Orochimaru asked Naruto upon his appearance. Naruto's other teammates were instantly on guard seeing the Sannin's arrival. What nobody seemed to notice though was that Naruto's hair had spiked up more than usual, something that could clearly be seen if they bothered to look. And Naruto's eyes had changed from their deep blue and to crimson red and the pupils becoming mere slits, combined with his whisker marks gaining more definition, showing that Kurama was giving Naruto his chakra.  
"I knew you were traitorous, but I didn't think you were this much of a trai-" Orochimaru didn't get to finish his remark because Naruto had lunged forward to punch him in the face, launching him and destroying the bridge. Naruto followed Orochimaru with ease, knocking Kabuto away with the shock-wave.  
"Positively wonderful!" Orchimaru remarked ecstatically to Naruto after getting up from the crater he landed in, a remark on Naruto getting started. Sure Naruto's did some damage, a lot of damage. But not that much too the Sannin himself. Naruto had donned a cloak of red-orange chakra all over his body which also had also manifested a total of three tails. Naruto's whiskers extremely defined, his nails razor sharp and the boy himself was on all fours, baring his new elongated fangs.  
"I am not a traitor!" Naruto spat hatefully at Orochimaru. Due to his lack of energy and excess of Kurama's chakra/energy. Naruto had literally no control over his emotions. And since all of them were extremely repressed, especially rage, they were coming out full force. But anger, rage and wrath were all in control now. And they were chanting one thing: "Kill Orochimaru".  
"Oh but you are. In fact you're more of a traitor than I. First you betray your vill-"  
Orochimaru didn't get to finish before Naruto swiped an arm at him sending five waves of chakra in his direction at high speeds. The man was able to dodge, but the spot he was in had been in was completely obliterated.  
"Except I didn't. I just used you." Naruto shouted at Orochimaru, loud enough for Yamato and Sai to hear. It was all apart of Plan B. Naruto then jumped at Orochimaru attempting to swipe at him again. Except this time Orochimaru blocked the swipe and punched Naruto, when the boy dodged snakes came flying out of Orochimaru's sleeve to attack Naruto. Only for Naruto's chakra cloak to be able to endure and destroy the snakes the exact second the bit into the cloak. Due to Kurama's volatile chakra, but Orochimaru had thrown a kunai at Naruto, one the was covered in chakra and managed to the pierce the cloak and graze the Jinchuriki's face.  
The boiling pot that was Naruto's rage and Kurama's chakra combined had begun to boil over, a fourth tail forming in Naruto's Biju Mode...


	17. Orochimaru may be strong

**So I accidentally uploaded the wrong document… Anyways, you know the disclaimer, blah blah blabbity blah. Also, am I a horrible person for updating this often? Please do tell me. I'm sorry I take awhile to write/type.  
**

Where there once used to be a bridge over a river there is now a battle torn crater of rocks and dirt. This crater had blood stains on it, stray kunais and shurikens. A few broken swords. But most importantly was what lies in the center. The battle between an enraged Naruto and Orochimaru. Who knew how long they had been going at it, but this battle seemed never ending just because of how strong they both were in their current state. Naruto in his Second Stage of Tailed Beast form with a total of five tails having appeared. Orochimaru had tried using belittlement, taunts and just straight-up insults to make him even angrier, but Naruto's self-conscious had taken hold. Making him immune to all psychological warfare. And unluckily enough for Orochimaru, Naruto's self-conscious had extremely good instincts for battle.  
Combined with Kurama's chakra enhancing Naruto, his reflexes were several times sharper than they were basically. Allowing Naruto to enact on Orochimaru's moves with speed reminiscent of the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined. Something that Naruto did have, but he had turned off. Naruto's higher functioning thoughts and self-conscious had been separated into two different entities. The higher-functioning one sitting with Kurama, watching the fight. Through the physical eyes.  
-With Higher Functioning Naruto-  
"So, this is fun…" Naruto remarked to Kurama. "Welcome to my life, kid." The beast responded to blonde. "I'm so sorry you have to live like this." Naruto apologized to his inner demon. "What the hell do you mean have to?" Kurama asked with a little bit of annoyance. "Well I don't exactly know how to release you. I've studied my seal and while I can rip that tag off. You'll still be in here. And under normal circumstances, the seal would be deteriorating… If it wasn't for cosmic energy constantly repairing it. Which doesn't take much at that." Naruto explained to the fox.  
"Well that sucks. You should be glad that raw cosmic energy calms and tames me more. I'm pretty sure I'd hate you otherwise." Kurama stated to his prison, cellmate and warden. "Sounds like I lucked out." Naruto remarked with a monotone voice, showcasing his boredom and overall uncaring about this. "Yup." Kurama responded with a tone of the exact same kind.  
"So what's up with this other version?" Kurama asked his jinchuriki very casually. "Well Cosmic Energy has a tendency to repress a LOT of emotions, so this is that and after it spent quite a while being exposed to your chakra it manifested itself. It's less of a full functioning personality and more of primal instinct." Naruto explained to the beast from his seated, meditating, position on the floor.  
"Those must be some damn good instincts then." Kurama commented on how Naruto's other side fought. "Yes they are very good instincts. I utilize them myself quite often." Naruto admitted to his tenant.

 **~Back to the action!~**

Orochimaru and Naruto exchanged many blows. But after much repetitiveness, their fists began and continued to repeatedly collide, creating many shock-waves that sent dust and dirt flying. Orochimaru was extremely displeased with the current situation, he would've hoped by now the jinchuriki's amount of tails would've increased. Instead it stayed at five. Orochimaru had also hoped that he would've resorted to using the curse mark, another dream that never came true. All Orochimaru could do was hold off Naruto and keep this up.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's right fist. Naruto's chakra and blood covered palm gripped onto his incoming punch and did not let go no matter how hard he pulled and twisted. The man stared into Naruto's faced only for the monster that had taken hold of his appendage to grin right at him. Naruto yanked Orochimaru's fist down, pulling the man with it and his face right into Naruto's soaring knee which sent the snake man flying into the sky and he would've landed with a thud, if not for Naruto following up on the beatdown. Naruto shoved an elbow into the exact middle of Orochimaru's back. For the immortal he would've compared the feeling similar to that of landing on a spike.

The jinchuriki dismissively moved his arm to his left, almost tossing Orochimaru to the ground. The Sanin flopped to the ground, unable to move himself. But much to Naruto's surprise Orochimaru got up as good as new. And something must've failed within Naruto, because Orochimaru was able to do hand seals and slam an open hand, one with flaming finger tips, into the boy's stomach, piercing his guard.

The tailed beast form immediately disappeared. Popping Naruto back to normal, but also resting on the ground upon his hands and knees, however time came to almost stop as Naruto heard Kurama's voice. _'Now you listen to me you little shit. I have the only way you're going to win this fight. Orochimaru may have been the one to tighten and repair my seal, but even if you undo it. You will get no power from, plus I know you need to meditate to gather cosmic energy, something you really can't do right now. Now I am going to ma- WIPE THAT GRIN OF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!'_

Naruto got up back onto his feet as he ignored the Old Fu-Fox. "Orochimaru, it may be exactly what you want, but… I am going to fight you with the power you gave to me." Naruto told Orochimaru, getting a grin out of the man, before purple flame looking marks spread all over his body. But the flame marks stopped from completely engulfing his body at the very edge of his middle finger.  
"You've never seen my Curse Mark form though...Hmm… And is this nature energy the mark is giving me?" Naruto asked a man who taught him stuff. "Why yes it is. How were you able to tell?" Orochimaru's air of confidence and condescension returned as he talked and asked his question.

Naruto's grin grew three sizes that day as the flame marks seemed to fade into his skin. "Fancy that… It's just I was using my available resources to train with you, but at the same time train with Jiraiya… If I wanted too I could've probably also trained with Tsunade… But that's not the point. Seeing as we were near equals, or he wasn't going all out, there wasn't much he could teach me. Oh but taught what he could as best he could and damn did it work." And all the while Naruto was explaining this to Orochimaru, the Sanin's look of confidence turned into a scowl of anger at how he was used, and he could just tell that some where Jiraiya was laughing his ass off. And Minato was busting a gut inside the Shinigami's gut, because that's where he was.

After all of these developments took place Naruto's irises turned a light orange color, his pupils became horizontal bars along with an orange pigmentation around his eyes. "He taught me the way of the toad sage. In nature the snake may eat a frog, but now the frog will _decimate_ the snake." Naruto told Orochimaru with a look in his eyes showing his unbending will. Naruto, and everyone else watching, expected Orochimaru to fly into a blind rage and attack Naruto.

As if the Sanin purely wanted to spite them. Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed a good maniacal laugh. "So what if you know the toads' Sage Mode?! I can still go toe to toe with Jiraiya!"  
"A few things… It's been proclaimed several times by the toads that I am better than Jiraiya. You've never fought Jiraiya in sage mode and thanks to you experimenting with Jugo, this cursed seal brings me a constant flow of natural energy. So in other words, Orochimaru…" Before he finished his sentence, Naruto literally vanished from view, everyone losing track of where he went. "...I will win." Orochimaru swung for a face that had spoken to him over his shoulder, that only disappeared before he could. "And you…" Once again, Orochimaru tried to hit him, but the boy expertly dodged his attack. "Will lose!" Naruto finished with a shout as he kneed Orochimaru in the face, knocking the mentally sick man on his ass.

And when said man got back up and tried to punch Naruto, the sage delivered a roundhouse kick express first class to Orochimaru's face. This kick sent the scientist spiraling into the air and land in a heap. Naruto began to slowly walk towards the man. "You know Orochimaru, this fight has been up, down, left, right… I'm kind of just waiting for sideways to-" Orochimaru interrupted his younger by trying out a punch, an attack Naruto dodged and retaliated with a knee in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the snake.

 **And I'm cutting it there. I hope you enjoyed this. I know my update schedule is all over the place, but I have other things that need my focus. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I need someone to read the chapters before I update.  
**


	18. The Frog is out of The Snake's league

"Hey, Orochimaru…" Naruto said to the crumpled form of what used to be a man on the ground. Getting nothing in response "Hey! Orochimaru!" The frog sage almost shouted at the not moving body.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru turned his head towards the boy and questioned, very nearly shouted, loudly in anger. "I wanted to know if you were dead yet…" Naruto said meekly after the man's loud shout. "As you can see, I am not!" Orochimaru continued angrily and got up into a standing position.

"How unfortunate for you." Naruto remarked right before he kneed Orochimaru in the chin and sent the man flying. "I will tell you what though, Sage Mode is getting to be quite boring against you. It's so clearly evident that I am much stronger than you. You remind me so much of Kakashi. He was supposed to out class me, but then I kicked his ass."

Orochimaru just kind of laid on the ground where he was and made a groaning in pain noise, not bothering to really listen to his opponent. Naruto made a wood clone and ten shadow clones and then sent them off. All of them meditating, the wood clone in the middle and the shadow clones equally spaced around him in a circle. The wood clone had sage mode on, but the shadow clones had transferred their natural energy to Naruto.

"Is this not enough for you?! Really?! You have to start another jutsu?!" Orochimaru yelled at his younger in justified rage.

"Well… Sage Mode is limited, … But you wouldn't know that, seeing as you can't use it. Except it's limit is almost null and void with the power of the curse mark you gave me." Naruto explained to his elder in a condescending voice. Naruto knew that Orochimaru couldn't use sage mode, because if he could, this fight wouldn't be so one-sided.

"And how exactly do you know that I can't use such an overrated technique?!" Orochimaru questioned his superior in an angered tone. Orochimaru was long past tired of Naruto's shit towards him.

"Sage Mode…" Naruto spoke before disappearing and reappearing with his knee embedded in his opponent's solar plexus, "Is far from overrated. And if you could use it, you would've started using it a long time ago." Naruto informed Orochimaru with his face mere inches away from the snake's pain stricken one. And before any more could be said, Naruto headbutted the man harshly. The headbutt sent the already losing man about 10 feet away from the obvious winner.

Naruto cancelled the curse mark and transferred his natural energy to the wood clone. Leaving sage mode, Naruto covered his eyes with his goggles. However all seals on his goggles had been turned off, allowing him the powers of his doujutsu.

"It will take them a bit longer to generate the necessary chakra, but I should be able to stall for that long…" Naruto spoke to himself quietly. Naruto had turned his head away from Orochimaru, as if looking into the distance of the amazing view. He turned his head back to Orochimaru, as the immortal's jutsu repaired him and he got back up. "Your immortality jutsu is only a patch job for each wound you receive. And that patch job is only getting worse and worse as time goes on, which is why you have to get a new vessel, it renews the quality of the "patch jobs" and you want me to be your new vessel, well that's just too bad, isn't it? I had my suspicions before, but now with my doujutsu, I can see it all so clearly." Naruto explained his discovery of Orochimaru's plan.

Orochimaru's face morphed into that of infuriated. Naruto knew his plan and he only needed his doujutsu to confirm it. However, surely now Orochimaru had the advantage in this fight. With Naruto out of sage mode, there was no way he could lose.

So all the while the thinking the tides had swung in his favor, Orochimaru charged Naruto with his fist cocked back and delivered his punch to Naruto. Only for the jinchuriki to redirect his fist and elbow him in the face, almost as if to say "Nope."

Naruto may have deactivated sage mode, but that was only because he got his cosmic energy back. Naruto had figured out how to balance his chakra and nature energy perfectly, but he hadn't bothered to figure out balancing cosmic energy along with that. So for now, he just switched between the two until he actually needed it.

"Orochimaru, I am trying to reminisce over here…" Naruto told the snake man, in a clearly fake tone of annoyance. Orochimaru could just feel the condescension in his words. To Orochimaru it felt absolutely humiliating, but there was nothing he could do about it. Regardless of how Orochimaru felt, Naruto had a theme to stick to… So he created one billion clones, all without cosmic energy and sent them all at Orochimaru at once. Since there were so many, some of them were literally falling out of the sky to try and fight the original's opponent.

So while Orochimaru was distracted by that, Naruto's hands flew threw handsigns, which he completed by clasping his hands together. Immediately, hundreds of trees shot up all over the crater this fight was taking place in, a higher concentration of trees around the clones meditating. The clones used the trees make a new strategy. They invented a pinball fighting technique, where they repeatedly bounced off of the trees and then eventually hit Orochimaru. But since there were so many of them, high speed flying clones were coming at Orochimaru from all directions, all of the time. It was impossible to tell where the next one was coming from or when even. And then Orochimaru remembered something, he could summon…

Orochimaru never made hand signs faster than he did now as he performed the jutsu to summon his most powerful summon: Manda. And as he slammed his hand into the ground, Orochimaru's confidence returned as the large puff of smoke and summon dominated the immediate area. Killing off many clones at one time. Before the smoke of the jutsu could even clear, Naruto slammed his Cosmic Fist into the giant snake's face, killing it and returning it to whence it came.

Orochimaru had never transitioned from annoyed like hell, to happy and back to annoyed as hell so damn fast. The man was annoyed because Naruto was just playing a game with him now. Naruto was playing the referee and player in his own game. And the worst thing of it all was that Orochimaru didn't even know what was coming. And he wouldn't know until it came at him, an example being the clones continuing their onslaught. And as Orochimaru thought of this example, he realized it was actually happening…

So as Orochimaru was fighting Naruto's millions of clones Naruto was watching from the top of a tree much taller than the rest of the impromptu forest, a grin on his face. His technique was ready, it was just a matter of when he wanted to activate it. Really, Orochimaru was much stronger than Naruto if he didn't have Cosmic Energy or Sage Mode, but since Naruto was an expert with both of those things, Orochimaru was just another ninja beneath Naruto's level.

The Jinchuriki had risen too high in power, he needed someone at least close to his level so he could retrain himself and fight them on equal grounds.

But for now, Naruto had what was currently an immortal to torment. So this could prove to be fun for him. The clones that Naruto had sent at Orochimaru didn't have Cosmic Energy or Nature Energy/Chakra, but they had the doujutsu. The only difficult part for Orochimaru in his situation was that he couldn't see from every side and there were a lot of clones. But eventually he would defeat them all, he thought so anyway.

Once the clones numbers dwindled to a number Naruto thought appropriate, he gave the order to activate the jutsu. The entire crater being cast into impermeable dome of darkness. And seeing his fighting area be turned into his ideal fighting area, Naruto lifted his goggles and very quickly made his way over to Orochimaru.

The snake man was having very little difficulty dispelling the clones as they came at him, but the next thing he knew, he was in pitch black darkness and then dispelling clones became a lot harder. He couldn't see where the next one was coming from, and by the time he could even make a clone out, the copy was already attacking him. After awhile, he noticed the clones came at him in a pattern which he exploited to resume dispelling them. After he only a dozen, he could hear them all dispel at the same time. After a few minutes of just nothing happening, Orochimaru was extremely confused, he had thought Naruto wouldn't have just let him go, there was no way Naruto would really do that.

And after a few more minutes a feeling of fear overcame Orochimaru. This feeling absolutely engulfed him, removing any inkling of hope that he would get out of this ordeal unscathed, or alive at that. It wasn't just the fact that it was so dark that he could barely see his nose, but there was an extra feeling of fear he couldn't shake. And if the man's mind wasn't flooded with fear, he might've noticed that he should've been feeling a fight or flight thing right now, but the terror that had infected him overrode even that basic human instinct. The ninja also might've related to how a prey feels when in their predator's habitat...


	19. Cosmic Sage?

**Sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even any sort of long running British television program. If you beings have any music that you think I could draw inspiration from or that could motivate me to write/put me in the right mindset to write(I hope you get what I mean), please don't be afraid to leave some suggestions in reviews. If you're not a fan of gore at all, have a warning.** **  
**

* * *

" _Orochimaru…"_ Naruto's voice reverberated all around Orochimaru and in his brain. He couldn't figure out where the blonde haired bastard was. It felt like his voice was coming from everywhere.  
"Where are you?!" Orochimaru asked in panic at a disembodied voice that might as well have been the very darkness itself.  
 _"I've always wondered something…"_ Naruto seemed to just ponder aimlessly. In a normal environment this statement would seem innocent and thoughtful. But currently, it was fear in striking. Orochimaru mind was racing trying to figure what Naruto was wondering. Maybe it was how his skeleton would look smashed against a tree.

"Just kill me already!" Orochimaru shouted out, begging for _mercy_. Death, even being attacked right now would be more merciful than this. This kind of toying signified that Naruto knew he could kill Orochimaru whenever he wanted to, at any given moment. Whenever the mood struck him.

 _"...Are you afraid of the dark?"_ Naruto asked the man with a rather dangerous tone. If the tone held any more power to it the boy's voice would be biblically awesome. Godly to be straightforward. Right now Naruto was Orochimaru's judge, jury and executioner for all the atrocious experiments the snake man had done. Regardless of the fact Naruto didn't know or care about anything Orochimaru had done in his life.

"..." Speechless, Orochimaru finally realized the only sane solution in his current situation. _Run_. Run and never look back, run and avoid Naruto for the rest of his existence. Managing to gather a tiny amount of resolve Orochimaru chose a direction that he remembered a tree not being in and ran as fast as he could. However his running only lasted a mere minute before slammed hard into _something_ and fell to the ground.

Looking up from the dirt and rubbing the front of his torso, he looked up and saw glowing eyes. The eyes would have been quite beautiful under any normal circumstance, with the lilac, rings, glowing crimson and tomoes. But seeing as Orochimaru knew who the eyes belonged to and he could only see the eyes in everlasting darkness, the terror they brought upon him chilled him to his very soul.

"Orochimaru. You should _look_ where you are going. That was very rude of you." Naruto spoke to the man in a very calm manner. However in Orochimaru's mind, he had committed an action of immense disrespect to the teen that was going to kill him.

The fear of death mobilizing him, the Sannin once again bolted off. This time he was paying attention to where he was ran and ran and then ran some more for what felt like hours to Orochimaru. Thinking he had successfully lost Naruto, he proceeded at a normal walking pace.

Orochimaru felt something graze his face, hoping it to be a tree twig or something, he reached up and felt near his face. He didn't find any tree branch, wondering it was he felt his face and felt wetness of bleeding cut on his face. Something had cut his face and he was none the wiser until he actually felt it. And when he did feel, it was so soft and light.

"I can see in the dark." Naruto whispered into Orochimaru's ear as he was ridiculously close to the shinobi. The scientist almost defecated in his pants as he took off to run away once more. But as his leg bent up to go back down again in classic running fashion. Naruto grabbed the snake's ankle and yanked it hard. Making the man fall on the ground hard. "You can't run from your fears forever!" Naruto spoke loudly at Orochimaru as the blonde gripped the man's ankle so hard he crushed it into literal pieces. Naruto then lifted the whole man above his head and threw him into a tree. Directly on an absurdly sharp branch. Stomach first.

"AHHHGH!" At first shouting in terror, but then in pain and agony. He soon began coughing up blood. And then worst of all. Those predatory eyes opened up as if apart of the tree. And after many cracking and groaning wooden sounds the branch that had skewered him turned into Naruto's arm and Naruto walked right away from the tree. And just when his pain couldn't get any worse. A hand gripped his wrist. He felt a finger positioning itself at the end of his uncut finger nail. He felt pressure being applied beneath his nail pulling the thing up. His entire finger nail was slowly being torn off his finger. Orochimaru did his best to hold his vocalization of pain.

Maybe Naruto was going to far. Maybe he wasn't going far enough. That didn't matter to the blonde in question. What did matter, not to him at least, was the fact that Naruto had abused his cosmic abilities when he was training. He got an image of two powerful someones and subjected himself to what made them powerful. But it was too late by the time he realized that what had made them powerful was horrific torture. But his reaction was the same as there's, except he suppressed the part of his personality for whenever he was doing exactly what he was right now.

Naruto then raised up Orochimaru high into the air above him, let go and punched him hard in the chest. This punch did two things. One, it launched and embedded the snake man into a tree. Two, it broke his sternum and fractured the bones in his torso.

After that it seemed that Naruto decided to end his shadow jutsu as the darkness covering the area dissipated. Before sunlight could blind him Naruto slid his goggles back down and activated all of it's seals. He then walked over to Orochimaru. Knowing what he had to do Naruto clasped his two hands together in the classic wood style hand seal and jumped away while the tree Orochimaru was embedded grew at an extremely fast rate as did all the other trees. Growing in density, thickness and height until the crate they were having their battle in turned into one giant tree.

"That should keep him there. Especially with the condition he was in. Now… Where's Kabuto?" Naruto spoke aloud to himself as he began to look around for Kabuto, assuming the man would do something to resurrect his fallen master. Naruto could not have that especially with what that man was capable of.

His search on foot not really getting him any where Naruto decided to test out the Byakugan he had acquired during the Chunin exams. He knew how to use it, just never bothered to. Veins around his eyes bulged and his pupil turned white. He scanned the area and he eventually came upon Kabuto, it seemed the man had been knocked out by a stray attack from the previous battle.

Travelling via the trees with wood style, Naruto was at his location in roughly 70 seconds. A mischievous smile came to his face as he thought of the best way to dispose of Kabuto

 **About 20 minutes later~**

Kabuto's eyes fluttered open and he remembered what was happening before he was knocked unconscious.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted out, fearful for his Lord's life and safety. He knew Orochimaru was very strong, but any servant would be worried about their master.

"Had a nightmare that he dissected you? Don't worry. You're safe from _him_." Kabuto heard Naruto's voice from above. Kabuto looked up and saw Naruto crouching looking down at Kabuto in a hole.

"Why am I in a hole?.. Why can't I feel my arms?!" Kabuto began to panic unable to move his arms, hands or fingers. Disabling his ability to do jutsu. A ninja's greatest advantage.

"Oh don't you worry. They're still attached." Naruto said to Kabuto in a calming voice, but that didn't answer what was wrong with them and why he couldn't feel them. But Kabuto didn't get the chance to ask as Naruto very quickly buried Kabuto. "And now his body will break down and he will become apart of the dirt. Best way to go. Making a contribution to nature."

Naruto spoke aloud to himself as he walked away from where he buried Kabuto alive. He returned to his team and with their mission complete they returned to the village.

Once they got back in the village they went to the Hokage's office and Naruto reported what happened.

"So you defeated Orochimaru and encased him in a giant tree?" Tsunade asked, to confirm.

"Yup." Naruto blandly confirmed, in a bored tone.

"And then you buried Kabuto alive?" Tsunade asked again, she had faith in the boy's power but these feats were kinda ridiculous.

"Yeup." Naruto confirmed, his bored tone staying the same.

"You and your team are dismissed, I guess." Tsunade said as she returned to her paperwork. Naruto nodded and walked off.

 **Back at Namikaze Manor hours later~**

Naruto had been meditating for quite awhile when cosmic enlightenment hit him and his eyes snapped open. For about a minute, Naruto sat there, completely still, staring off into space as his mind processed what he just learned. He proceeded to stand up and made his way to his own library. There he found the book on Cosmic Energy he had come across when he was younger. He sat down and read it. Maybe to reminisce or to remind himself of the book's contents. However, after he completely read through it, he assumed the meditative position with the book in his lap and resumed his earlier meditation.

The book flew open and the pages rapidly flipping as if some strong wind was blowing it in a room where the air was deftly still. Not to very long after it began it ended, with the book shutting and Naruto continuing to meditate. Images of crows, bats and shadowy beings flashed through Naruto's mind. Once that ended he had confirmed his earlier realization. He got up and began looking around, he spared few things a glance longer than a couple of seconds. As if he wasn't even sure what exactly he was looking for.

"How the fuck am I going to travel through time? It's not something Cosmic Energy is capable of, no ninja has a jutsu for it." Naruto mumbled to himself out loud. Why he needed to travel through time would probably be a mystery forever. Until he actually figured out how to do it.

"Wait a minute. There has to be a different universe with some form of time travel. I can just bring whatever they use here. It won't be easy to find a universe like that, they'll probably come with their infinite of parallel universes, so that's something else I need to sift through. And I can't have choose one of those universes with that bullshit multiverse theory in place, that just won't do." This entire time that he had been discussing this with himself, he had been walking. He had walked in front of a window, so he looked out it.

"Of course… I just have to balance _all_ of them." Naruto pulled up his sleeve and looked at the curse mark Thinking about how he had killed it's creator. Once he was outside he was going to activate it, he just wanted to see if there were any adverse effects sourcing from Orochimaru's death. "Hold on a second." The sage put a hand on the mark and focused some cosmic energy into it. "Orochimaru you son of a bitch. Your followers can bring back your consciousness and body from the curse mark. Well better kill the you in me." Naruto's facial expression slowly grew into that one of disgust at the realization that had donned on him. "You put yourself… Inside of me... I hate you so much Orochimaru, you sick bastard. Wait a minute, this seal was supposed to feed off my chakra and replace it with Orochimaru's... Good god I love Cosmic Energy… I really need to get that time machine." Naruto spoke after having getting distracted for an ample amount of time.

After killing what there was of Orochimaru inside the Curse Mark, Naruto went outside and assumed the meditative position, quickly turning off his dojutsu and removing his goggles. 3 things all happened at the same time. He started to gather/call upon his own chakra, along with gathering Nature energy and gathering/calling upon cosmic energy. He soon entered sage mode. The orange pigmentation around his eyes giving it away. He was currently only mixing Nature Energy and Chakra. Then he began mixing in Cosmic Energy. Once he balanced all the energies the orange around his eyes shrunk to just a thin line around his eyes.

Being able to feel the amount of power he had right now, he turned on his cosmic eye in order to scour the cosmiverse(combination of cosmos and omniverse) for a suitable form of time travel. Flying through all of the infinite realities and their parallel dimensions he found one containing monsters/yokai and humans which seemed rather interesting, some creature resided there within the shadows that didn't even technically exist, not yet anyway, but would have to wait for a later date to be further explored. Another revolving around two humans that have a family business of hunting monsters and saving peop-"holy fuck they die a lot" Naruto offhandedly commented. Further exploration, later. After about one hour he found it. Images of what had happened in that universe over the years flooded his mind. And two phrases rang throughout his mind, loud and clear.

The first went as such: _"The Doctor and his TARDIS."_

The second: _"The first thing you notice about the Doctor of War is that he's unarmed."_ And then there were so many more words, sentences, phrases, one-liners. _"Run. Don't Blink. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey. No More. Gallifrey Stands. Allonsy! Geronimo! A Good Man Goes To War."_ So many words, such a _small_ existence and then a rather long quote: _"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. I am nine hundred and three years old. I am the one who is going to save your lives, and the lives of all six billion on the planet below."_

For some reason that second phrase resonated with Naruto. But he was always armed. Did that make him weaker than this Doctor?

Before Naruto began to dwell on this for too long, he continued the use of his Cosmic Eye and investigated further to see what exactly was the time machine in the universe. Upon discovering it was the TARDIS and how it could _rewrite_ time. He used his Cosmic Energy to give himself one. Once he successfully done it, he broke his meditation and stood up to board his new time machine. Only for it to not be there.

"What? Where is it? Normally when I summon something with Cosmic Energy it appears almost immediately…" This wasn't normal. The TARDIS thing he summoned should've been here by now. Deciding it was some sort of special case, Naruto sat down and waited.

Soon Naruto heard a rather loud groaning noise and a lot of wind blowing around something that was becoming more and more visible. A light also shining in sync with groaning noise and wind blowing. Soon a blue box with words detailing it as a police box came into fully opaque view and a setting noise happening. Ending the wind, light and groaning.

Naruto walked up to it and grasped the handle, lightly pulling. To it not budging he pushed and it opened inwards. Naruto walked inside to the complete darkness. And after he took about 5 steps inside all of the lights flicked. Things whirred. Lights shined. Gadgets moved.

Naruto walked to what looked like the control center of the whole and put his hands on it. And knowledge just flooded into his brain all at once. Making his knees wobble a bit, as if he was about to collapse from brain overload, but steadied himself on the console.

"Okay. I know what to do and I know how to do it." Naruto spoke aloud, almost as if to the very machine itself. "Oh yeah. This thing, the outside is so much smaller than it is on the inside. Smaller on the outside. Bigger on the inside. They've all been spoken before or they will be spoken, whichever. Doesn't matter." Naruto was at this point just speaking aloud to himself like a crazy person. Naruto held up his hand and the cosmic book flew into his hand. With his other hand he snapped his fingers and the door shut tight. He held up a hand seal and several shadow clones appeared. They all began pulling levers and pushing buttons. Soon a loud noise was heard and, without any groaning, the TARDIS took off.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS." The original Naruto spoke to himself while he sat in a chair and the clones stood around and looked cool. Soon his new time machine reached it's destination. The original rushed out into the library and inserted his book into a shelf and hurried back into his TARDIS and it faded away. Soon after it faded away, there was a loud crash of glass and a bodily thud on the ground.

* * *

 **I thought this was the best place to end it off. I hope you enjoyed. I don't own Doctor Who. In case you were wondering. Tell me what you think about this chapter with your reviews and stuff.**


End file.
